The Hospital Room meets the Husband
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: After Ha Ni switches over to Pediatrics she meets a doctor who abuses her past exhaustion. Baek Seung Jo finally intervenes when he goes too far and causes Ha Ni to become extremely ill. Everyone might think he is just as cold at home with his wife as he is in the operating room but they soon see another side of Baek Seung Jo when he goes head to head with them all to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I know that most of you read me for Ga Eul and Yi Jeong stories. Don't worry I have no intention of stopping those but I needed to get this one out too. I started watching Playful Kiss right after Boys over Flowers and LOVED it. However, I wanted to see them more after they were married and Seung Jo being the protective husband. Along with Ha Ni becoming successful and loving her job a nurse. So Boom this story was born. It will be a two-shot and then depending on the response I may end writing more stories for them in between my other fics. Let me know what you all think!

Baek Seung Jo climbed tiredly out of the bed. He ruffled his hair and sighed noticing the empty spot next to him. He never slept well without Ha Ni kicking all night long. He was beginning to wonder how much longer he would be able to put up with it. Although he knew he was being silly since it was not like she had been out drinking with her friends. She was working at the hospital and probably more exhausted than he was since it had been her turn to do the twenty-four-hour shift.

Ha Ni had switched to pediatrics last year and had fallen completely in love with it. She was great with the kids with her bubbly, never give up attitude which encouraged all the children to fight their illness. Plus, it had given them both a separation in their careers to stop the gossip and competition between the other doctors about them. It had been a good move for Ha Ni who had really begun to flourish as a nurse but everyone in that ward was required to do a twenty-four shifts at least once a week.

Baek Seung Jo was proud of her but also a little worried. It was not until she started working them he noticed how ill Ha Ni became if she went too long without sleep. It was hard for her to even take her allotted breaks since most of the children became frightened in the middle of the night without their parents. Ha Ni would stay with them in between her rounds offering comfort or sit up reading to them.

After she came home a few times utterly pale and exhausted, Seung Jo had started demanding she take her scheduled breaks but he knew Ha Ni would not ignore a frightened patient. He hoped last night had gone smoothly for her but as he grabbed his phone to check for messages, he flinched realizing he was running late. He hurriedly dressed and flew down the stairs.

"Seung Jo," his mother called brightly, "I made breakfast."

He shook his head regretfully, "I am late. I overslept."

Geum Hee laughed, "you always do on nights without Ha Ni."

Baek Seung Jo scowled at her but she saw the twinkle in his eyes, "She should be home soon. Although, she will probably go straight to bed. And please mom do not badger her to death by trying to get her to eat or asking a zillion question about her day. You know Ha Ni is always half sick after these shifts. She needs to be able go to sleep."

His mother laughed and gave him a mock salute. After two years of marriage, she was proud of her son for being so protective of Ha Ni. He was still a private man but his deep affection for his wife had become more obvious. "I have to go," Seung Jo gave her a dutiful bow, "text me when she gets home and let me know how she is feeling."

His mother nodded, her own concern obvious. "They have been working her awfully hard lately. Ha Ni has not had a day off in over month…. She had a slight fever too when she got home the other night."

Seung Jo paused on his way to the door, "What night? She was supposed to be home the day before this last shift. I had to stay to finish up research so I didn't get back until two and she was in bed asleep."

"She was supposed to be home. We were going to go to the movie and grab dinner together but the new Doctor called her in saying they were understaffed. She didn't get in until after midnight and then left the next morning around seven to start her overnight."

Seung Jo frowned, "That is odd. I will check with her tomorrow. We are both off for once."

"Ha Ni will like that," Geum Hee said and gave him quick shove towards the door. "Better hurry."

Seung Jo had just emerged from assisting in a surgery when he noticed he had two missed calls from his mother. "Seung Jo," Geum Hee answered gratefully, "Have you heard from Ha Ni?"

"What? No." He looked at the clock noticing it close to noon, "Is she not home yet?"

"No." Geum Hee was worried, "I thought she was due around eight this morning."

"She was," Seung Jo felt a jolt of panic, "I will call you back." He quickly hung up to dial Ha Ni's number but it only went to voicemail. He was about to grab his coat and race out of the hospital when she returned his call. "Baek Seung Jo."

"Ha Ni," He sagged in relief, "Are you all right? Where are you?"

"I am still at the hospital." Ha Ni told him with a deep yawn. "Nurse Park can't come in for her shift so Doctor Choi insisted I stay and cover it."

"For how long?"

"Until tomorrow morning. This was her day for twenty-four hours."

"What?" Seung Jo asked confused, "but that is against regulations. You can't work back to back twenty-four's."

"I know," Ha Ni sounded dead, "but I don't have a choice. Doctor Choi was transferred because he is such a senior doctor. He got it approved and I don't want to risk getting on his bad side. He already acts oddly around me."

Baek Seung Jo rubbed his eyes frustrated. He knew this was wrong and he had enough clout with the hospital to overturn Doctor Choi's order but Ha Ni didn't. Most people still thought she had only gotten hired because of him. So, she was automatically treated with a disadvantage and disdain. When Ha Ni had become a very competent nurse.

In fact, she had been able to help him last year correctly diagnose a patient when he had been struggling to figure out their symptoms. However, no one was willing to give her credit for it. It annoyed him but they had promised each other not to interfere in their careers unless it was an emergency. Besides, if Seung Jo tried it would be assumed it was because Ha Ni was his wife and nobody at the hospital would ever give her any respect.

"Will you be okay?" Seung Jo asked softly. Ha Ni bite back another yawn so not worry him further, "I think so. I will see if I can fit in a quick nap on my break."

Seung Jo sighed, "text me throughout the day. I am off tomorrow so call me when you are done and I will come to pick you up. I don't want you taking the bus."

Ha Ni smiled at the concern from her normally stoic husband. "I will. Is your day going okay?"

"It was until I got this call," Seung Jo grumbled and she laughed but before she could respond, he heard a harsh snap of her name. "Coming," She called quickly, "Baek Seung Jo, I have to go. Doctor Choi wants me."

"Text me," he restated and she hastily agreed before hanging up. Seung Jo cursed under his breath. He really didn't like this. Ha Ni would probably collapse tomorrow. He wondered if he could sneak her away for a few days soon. Maybe take Ha Ni back to the island or something. Except this time he would bolt the door so no one could bother them.

He spent the rest of the day working on paperwork since he was getting ready to present his research on his new thesis to the Chairman when he visited next week. But his focus was off and he finally decided to wrap it up for the afternoon. As he headed home, he was half-tempted to go across the street to the Children's ward since Ha Ni had not sent him any messages yet but ultimately decided against it. It was best to just let her get through this shift as quickly as possible. Her concentration was probably already limited by her lack of sleep and he didn't want to distract her further.

He swung by the restaurant and picked up some dinner to take home. He had a quick conversation with Oh Ki Dong but Bong Joon Gu seemed awfully interested in Ha Ni's work schedule so he didn't linger. Joon Gu's relationship with Chris had ended last year when she had finally decided to return to England.

Probably because Joon Gu still couldn't seem to shake the last bit of love for Ha Ni. With Chris gone, it was more obvious than ever. Seung Jo tried not to let it bother him but the lovesick look for his wife was starting to get a little old. He knew it made Ha Ni uncomfortable at times since she hated hurting his feelings but Baek Seung Jo had gone beyond the point of trying to be nice. Sooner or later, he would probably have to draw some clear lines in the sand regarding his affection for her.

As he walked into the cool house, he gave a sigh of relief at the quiet. It was soothing to his frayed nerves over the day. He put containers into the fridge marking Ha Ni's favorite so no one would eat them before she got home tomorrow. He noticed Eun Jo sitting on the couch, his homework spread in front of him and the boy staring off in the distance. Seung Jo smiled and grabbed him extra plate before going to crash down next to him. It was rare he got to spend any alone time with his little brother who was almost twelve now. Seung Jo ruffled his hair grabbing the kids attention who mumbled a quick thanks at the plate of food.

Seung Jo frowned realizing Eun Jo had something on his mind, "What's wrong? School giving you problems?"

He shook his head, "No but do you where Ha Ni is?"

"She is at work till tomorrow. Why?"

"I need some advice." Eun Jo admitted sheepishly and Seung Jo's mouth fell open slightly, "from Ha Ni?"

Eun Jo gave a reluctant nod and he turned to give him his full attention, "You can ask me." Baek Seung Jo was confused at his hesitation since Eun Jo usually told him everything." What is it?"

His little brother sighed, "I was just wondering what it was like for Ha Ni growing up… You know not having a mother."

Seung Jo stared at him as Eun Jo continued sadly. "Not being able to talk to her or get her advice on things. I mean we have always had Mom and Dad. We probably don't really understand what it's like to wake up one morning and find out they are gone."

"I guess not," Seung Jo said quietly. "I never really thought about it before and Ha Ni doesn't like to talk about her too much." He tilted his head, "What brought this on Eun Jo?"

His brother gave him a sad smile, "A friend of mine at school just lost his mother. It was a car accident and I don't know how to help him or even what to say… I was hoping Ha Ni might be able to tell me what to do."

Seung Jo grew quiet thinking about Ha Ni. He knew she had been content with her father and grandmother but it had left a small hole not being able to have a mother in her life. It was the hardest for her during the holidays but especially on her birthday. Her mother had always made them a big deal and the few memories she had of them together was the last birthday before she died. Somehow marking the day for sadness. Oh Ki Dong still gave her a cake or a celebration but Ha Ni always became quiet and withdrawn.

Despite his family's best efforts to distract her, she mainly wanted to be left alone. Baek Seung Jo always respected her rare request for space during this time but stayed near just in case.

"I don't think there is anything you can really do to help him," Seung Jo finally told him. "Even now Ha Ni doesn't like to talk about it and she was pretty little when it happened. She barely remembers her but it still hurts a great deal. Just be sensitive to it and don't push."

Eun Jo nodded, "I know but I was thinking… I have that stupid mother-son dance coming up soon. I have been giving mom a hard time about it even though she is all excited. Yesterday, I refused to go even if she bribed me but then I realized Li Chin would probably give anything to have that problem."

Seung Jo looked at his hands, "probably." He thought back to one of his earlier memories with Ha Ni who had been so excited because his mother had come to the school and bought her class pizza. It was the first time, she had any kind of mother-daughter moment. He didn't know if he had ever told Geum Hee how much that had meant to Ha Ni.

Eun Jo stood up and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "I think I will go and apologize to her. Tell her we can go to the dance after all. This kind of thing has reminded me not to take her for granted."

As his brother took down the hall to her office, Seung Jo thought about his words. He had to admit that most of the time, he thought of his mother as a pain but he honestly couldn't imagine not having her in his life. She had always been there, every school event, every tennis match, or academic award. He also remembered how when he was sick as a child, his mom would stay up all night by his bed reading and singing to him. Seung Jo decided he should probably tell her how much he appreciated her for all the things she had done for him but especially for Ha Ni. For being able to fill a hole in his wife that no amount of affection from him could heal.

He was startled from his melancholy thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and was relieved to see Ha Ni's name. "Hello."

"Hi," Ha Ni replied her voice weak, "I finally got to go on break."

Seung looked at his watch, "You are just now taking a break? It's almost six… When was your last one?"

"Around eight last night." Ha Ni replied and Seung Jo became alarmed. "Did you eat?"

"Not yet but I am getting ready too."

"Ha Ni," He yelled, worry making his voice sharp, "Don't be stupid. You can't go forty-eight hours without taking care of yourself."

"Baek Seung Jo," Ha Ni sniffed, "Can you yell at me tomorrow? I am exhausted and really wanted to talk to you."

He immediately felt guilty, "I am sorry. You just don't sound good."

"I don't feel good," she admitted and his concern spiked. "Do you need me to come to get you?"

Ha Ni almost cried at the idea. She had worked every day since Doctor Choi had started and now with these backs to back twenty fours, she could feel her body shutting down. She desperately wanted to go home and curl up in bed with her husband. But she couldn't take advantage of his position nor did she want to risk her job. Ha Ni really did love being a nurse, especially with the kids. "No." She whimpered, "Just- "

"Nurse Baek," A man voice snarled loudly and Seung Jo clenched his phone at the tone. "What the hell are you doing? I told you to run the lab results." The words faded away but Seung Jo could hear Ha Ni take a shaky breath, "I did sir but I have not eaten since last night and I really need- "

"It doesn't look like you are eating. It looks like you are playing on your phone. So, get back to work."

Baek Seung Jo opened his mouth to tell her under no circumstances was she to do another minute without food but Ha Ni got back on the line before he could, "I have to go. I love you."

"Ha Ni," he began but she cut him off with a sigh, "I am all right. Just promise me I can have some dad's noodle soup tomorrow in bed."

"I already got you some." Seung Jo told her, "I will make sure no one touches it." He paused, "be careful okay and call me back soon."

"I don't know if I will be able to. He keeps following me and I can't afford to get in trouble again."

Seung Jo growled low, " I am not happy."

"I know," Ha Ni replied with a chuckle.

"Nurse Baek!" At the snarl, Ha Ni gave him a quick bye and hung up the phone.

He spent the rest of the evening playing games with his family and it was nice to spend a little more time with them. They had all laughed at the fierce competitiveness between Geum Hee and Baek Seung Jo. Then when Ha Ni's father had gotten home he had played on the guitar with Eun Jo, which had been a surprise. He had not realized his brother could play so well.

Despite the relaxing night Seung Jo was tossing and turning in bed anxiously. He desperately wanted Ha Ni home. It had been almost three days since he had last seen her. Despite the fact he didn't outwardly show it, Seung Jo really did not like being separated from his wife. He growled again fluffing up his pillow. "This is ridiculous. I slept for twenty years without Ha Ni, I can handle a few days."

However, after another five minutes of staring blearily at the clock he was forced to admit that this may no longer be the case. He was contemplating just getting up when the sudden chiming of his phone broke through the quiet. Seung Jo bolted upright knowing it could only be one person. "Ha Ni?"

"Baek Seung Jo," She cried, "Now he is saying I can't leave until tomorrow afternoon."

"What?" Seung Jo swung his legs off the bed. "I have to come home," Ha Ni sobbed. "I am having a hard time thinking straight and I am worried I will mess up a patient's medication or something. Can you come?"

Seung Jo had already started pulling on his sweats, "I am on my way."

He drove like a madman to the hospital and sprinted inside. He had never heard Ha Ni sound so upset. She was in the corridor and one look at her, Seung Jo felt like throwing up. She was deathly pale, deep purple circles under her eyes, and she was shaking violently. Ha Ni staggered towards him and collapsed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed, "I am so tired. He hasn't even let me stop to eat or take a drink of water."

Seung Jo glanced up furiously at Nurse Dae who was standing next to them. She was a senior staff member who had taken Ha Ni under her wing last year. "It's been awful," She whispered looking strained. "Ha Ni almost passed out a half hour ago so I was making her sit down. He screamed at her for slacking off. Then declared as punishment she would not be able to leave until noon when the next staff came in."

"What should I do?" Ha Ni begged and Seung Jo pulled her more firmly into his embrace. "You are going home."

"Seung Jo," She stared at him frightened, "He wanted me to-"

"Nurse Baek, where do you think you are going?" A man in a white coat barreled around the corner and grabbed her arm trying to yank her away but Seung Jo clamped down on his wrist. "Let go of her."

Doctor Choi looked him, "Dr. Baek… Are you ordering me around? As a doctor, I have more seniority and rank than you."

"I am not ordering you as a doctor, I am ordering you as her husband. Let go of my wife now."

Choi Yin Jung snarled but released her arm. Seung Jo tucked Ha Ni behind him, "Nurse Dae can you help her to our car? It's parked in the front."

"Of course," Hyeon Su wrapped an arm around Ha Ni. "Come on sweetie."

"Seung Jo?" Ha Ni asked with a fearful glance at Doctor Choi. "Go on," he ordered softly not taking his eyes of Choi who smirked coldly.

Nurse Dae nudged her forward and as soon as he was sure Ha Ni was out of earshot, he moved closer. "If you ever lay a finger on her again, I will turn you from a doctor to a patient here."

Yin Jung rolled his eyes, "Nurse Baek is scheduled to stay until noon."

"She shouldn't even be here now." Seung Jo snapped furiously. "You can't keep a nurse almost seventy-two hours. She was supposed to leave yesterday morning."

He shrugged, "I decided she was needed to fill in for Nurse Park. Besides I had the clearance. We both know that Nurse Baek is not anyone's golden child. However," he folded his arm with a smug grin. "I had a discussion with your wife tonight. I offered her a deal to change her status around here but she refused. You might ask her to reconsider."

"What deal?" Seung Jo demanded, an icy shiver running over his spine recalling the fear on Ha Ni.

"She knows." Doctor Choi began to stroll away cockily, "I will be writing her up for leaving without clearance."

"No, you won't." Seung Jo stopped him coldly and Choi Yin Jung turned around surprised. He was no longer facing a half drowsy, concerned husband. He was now facing the stony, ruthless Baek Seung Jo who could make men years in the business shake. Seung Jo pushed towards him, "I have a pretty good idea what your proposition was to my wife but you better hope I never get confirmation. Because if I do," he lowered his voice dangerously, "you will not like what will happen to you."

"I wouldn't threaten me, Doctor Baek," Yin Jung said quietly, "You have a very good career ahead of you. Having someone like me on your bad side would not be in your best interest."

"Trust me, between the two of us… It is you who should be worried about being on my bad side." Seung Jo replied, "I have a meeting scheduled with Chairman Soon next week. He wanted to congratulate me on my thesis I am presenting. I am sure we will have a nice conversation about how you are abusing one of your top pediatric nurses. Now," Seung Jo strolled away from Doctor Choi's gaping face, "my wife will not be back into work until after that meeting. I suggest you schedule accordingly."

Nurse Dae met him at the door, "She's running a fever."

Seung Jo cursed, "I was afraid of that." He hurried his stride but shot her a questioning glance, "Did he hurt her?"

"I don't know." She admitted regretfully, "He has a weird obsession with Nurse Baek. We all have noticed it but Ha Ni thought it was just because she was your wife." Dae Hyeon Su looked at the ground ashamed, "she often gets treated poorly. Anyway, these past two days, he went crazy and it almost seemed like he wanted her to pass out or something. After I finally intervened and made her take a break, she was summoned into his office. I don't know what he said to her but she bolted out and immediately called you."

Seung Jo felt like punching his fist through the wall. He ran to the car and opened the passenger door. Ha Ni was sweating and looked confused, "Seung Jo?"

"Ha Ni," he whispered feeling her forehead with a wince. "He said he could fix my schedule. He would put in a good word for me but I had to…" A tear rolled down her face as she broke off. "I told him no and then he said unless I changed my mind – "

Seung Jo grabbed her hand, "Did he touch you?"

"No," Ha Ni cried, "but Doctor Choi said he would fire me if I didn't. He said no one would believe a dumb nurse over him."

"He's right," Nurse Dae spoke up softly. "They all want a reason to fire Baek Ha Ni."

"Why?" Seung Jo snapped, "just because she is married to me?"

"They think it was favoritism and a lot of the female staff are…jealous. No one befriends or sticks up for her but me and a few others. It is a shame because Nurse Baek is by far the best one we have now."

Seung Jo looked at Ha Ni feeling sick with guilt, "I am sorry."

"It's okay," his wife sobbed. "I don't care about that. I have you and my other friends but I don't want to lose my job."

"You won't," Seung Jo assured her with a kiss to the forehead. "He will. Right after I kill him."

He turned to storm away but Nurse Dae grabbed him, "If you hit him, you will be the one trouble."

"I don't care." Seung Jo moved her aside but she simply stepped in front of him again. "Ha Ni does. Besides you are the only one who can protect her. They won't believe her but they might you especially with me as your witness."

Her words made Seung Jo pause and although the idea of throwing Choi Yin Jung's body into the nearest pond was highly tempting, she had a point. The choking sound from Ha Ni drew his attention from his murderous impulse. She was dry retching and looked like she couldn't breathe. "Ha Ni," He yelled rushing forward but she straightened shakily. "I am okay. It's just my nerves. Please, Seung Jo, I want to go home."

He hastily agreed sending a quick look of gratitude to Nurse Dae who just shook her head. "I should have stopped this earlier. I knew something was wrong when he started trying to trip her."

"Wait," Seung Jo held up his hand and turned back to his wife. "He tripped you?"

Ha Ni nodded reluctantly, "Just once. I think he was hoping to do it in such a way that he could get me alone in an exam room. Luckily, I am clumsy enough that I know how to catch myself from falling." She sent him a weak grin but the last thing Seung Jo felt like doing was smiling.

"We thought it was an accident until now," Hyeon Su said with a tired sigh. "I better get back." She gave a small smile to the young women she mentored. "Rest and let your husband handle this."

Ha Ni muttered a thank you and Seung Jo quickly climbed into the car cursing darkly. They sat quietly as he drove through the empty streets. She could feel the anger coming off him in waves and he kept mumbling under his breath. Ha Ni took in his white fingers clenching the steering wheel and drew a shaky breath, "Are you mad?"

"I am furious." Seung Jo growled sharply, pulling into the drive. "But not with you. Doctor Choi on the other hand probably won't live."

Ha Ni felt a little better knowing his anger was not directed at her. She blinked drowsily as her body finally started to shut down. While he turned off the car, Ha Ni sighed in relief and moved to go inside but Seung Jo stopped her annoyed. "You will face plant."

He swung her up into his arms and was alarmed to feel how hot her skin was. He hurried into the house and saw his parents sitting up waiting on them. "Ha Ni," his mother cried rushing forward. "I heard you leave and figured something had happened."

Ha Ni moaned and Geum Hee looked at him, "What should we do?"

"Get some water and a cool rag." Seung Jo barked, "She is running a fever from exhaustion and is dehydrated. I have to get her temperature down so just leave it in our room." As his mother scurried off, Seung Jo headed upstairs to the bathroom. He quickly stripped them both of their clothes and turned the shower on cool. He gently helped her inside, holding her tightly against his chest while the water ran over them.

"Too bad I am too sick to enjoy this." Ha Ni mumbled and Seung Jo grinned at the comment. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I will make it up to you. After I get you well, I plan on locking us in a room and doing nothing but this."

Ha Ni tried to speak but didn't seem capable of forming a sentence. Her head dropped and Seung Jo tapped her cheek. "Stay awake a little longer. We need to get your fever down before you fall asleep."

Ha Ni knew that as well but honestly did not know how to keep herself awake any longer. She felt him shift forward to pick something up. "Talk to me."

"Hmmm," Ha Ni muttered confused, "About what?"

"Anything." Seung Jo said running his fingers through her wet hair with shampoo, hoping to distract her. "You should be happy. Normally, I am begging you to stop talking."

Ha Ni tried to swat him for his teasing but in her weakened state, it came across more like a missed touch. "So Kim Hwan is doing better," Ha Ni told him. "The new medication I recommended seems to be working."

He paused in his work, "Really?" She nodded happily. Kim Hwan had been a five-year-old patient who had an infection no one could identify. None of the normal antibiotics seemed to be working and Ha Ni had been searching and talking to various doctors to try and find something to help. She had consulted not only Baek Seung Jo but ones from other countries as well. Everyone had thought she was wasting her time but Ha Ni had refused to quit. "If it keeps up, he may be able to go home next week."

"I am proud of you." Seung Jo said quietly. Ha Ni laid her head on his chest, "does this mean I can go to sleep now?"

He felt her back and it was still blazing under his touch. "Not yet," Seung Jo looked down at her sympathetically as she groaned. "Why didn't you tell me how badly you get treated at the hospital?"

"I rarely notice it anymore," Ha Ni said wearily, "and it doesn't bother me. Nurse Dae and Nurse Park have taken me under their wing which helps. Besides the only way to get it to stop is for me to quit or we divorce. I am not planning on doing either one."

Seung Jo stared at his little snail. "I am glad to hear you are not planning on divorcing me. Not that I would let you even if you tried." He rinsed her hair as she smiled, "but I don't like that you get so disrespected."

Ha Ni sagged a little as the shower beat down on her, "oh my head."

He made an apologetic sound and moved so the water hit more of her shoulders instead. She raised up to look at him, her eyes glassy. "I don't mind the snide comments or the rolling of the eyes, Seung Jo. Besides, I didn't want you to think I was telling you my troubles so you could intervene. We both agreed that when I switched to pediatrics that I needed to do it on my own."

"Unless it was important," Seung Jo replied hotly. "I think a guy abusing you and then trying to sexually harass you qualifies Ha Ni."

She flinched at his tone which had risen with each word piercing her skull. "He didn't do anything like that until tonight. The schedule is bad yes but the screaming and coming after me, no. And the minute he offered me… what he offered, I called you."

Seung Jo tucked her in closer, "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I know you did but…"

"I know," Ha Ni whispered, "I don't know what to do. He's so powerful at the hospital and I am just- "

"I will handle Doctor Choi," Seung Jo promised, "you don't need to worry."

Ha Ni couldn't keep herself upright any longer, "bed please."

Seung Jo heard that she was about to cry and shut the water off. Her fever was still too high but her skin no longer felt on fire anymore. Realizing she was basically unconscious, he didn't bother wasting time to get her pajamas. He dried her off with a quick rub of a towel and simply pulled his t-shirt over her. As he carried her to bed, he saw that his mother had left a tray on their nightstand with a rag, water, and small bowl of broth. She had also turned down the covers and placed a bucket next to the bed. Seung Jo smiled at her gentle touch and told himself to try to spend more time with Geum Hee.

However, right now he needed focus on Ha Ni. He laid her down and placed the rag on her forehead. She hissed at the coolness on her inflamed skin and Seung Jo stroked her cheek. He was able to get her to take a few sips of water but her body was almost past the point of working. He sat down behind her and looked at his watch. It was close to the morning but still a few hours from when was originally due to be home.

Seung Jo swallowed hard thinking about how sick Ha Ni would have been if she had tried to stay for the whole night and guilt swamped over him. He had known Ha Ni had been working past the point of safety for a while. Last night should not have happened and Seung Jo was mad that he did not intervene when she originally called.

Ha Ni whimpered with a restless kick and Seung Jo ran a hand over her. He whispered into her ear and she clung to him fitfully. Finally, her poor body softened and she fell into a light sleep. Seung Jo stayed awake keeping an eye on her fever. It was going down but it was still too high for him to relax. He heard the door click open and turned to see Eun Jo looking worried. Seung Jo raised a finger to his lips and his brother nodded coming in close. "Mom told me about last night," Eun Jo whispered. "How is she?"

"Asleep for right now." Seung Jo mumbled, "Her temperature is not really letting her rest deeply though. Last night was ridiculous. She has already been working too much which was making her sick. Then you add a forty-eight with no food or water and it sent her over the edge."

Eun Jo frowned knowing that didn't sound right. How could they deny her water? He decided not to ask since Seung Jo did not seem to be in the mood for questions. He pressed a hand lightly to her forehead, "She is still awfully hot, Hyung."

Baek Seung Jo nodded, "It is better than before though. I am keeping an eye on it. If her fever is not down in a couple of hours, I will take her back to the hospital. Are you on your way to school?"

"Yeah," Eun Jo told him, "do you need anything?"

"No," Seung Jo rubbed his face tiredly, "but thanks. Tell Mom I will be down once I know she is doing all right."

"Okay." He turned turned to slip away but Ha Ni suddenly called his name quietly. Eun Jo shot his brother an apologetic glance for waking her. "Fighting," Ha Ni said weakly and he knelt beside her. "I will."

"I'm sorry." She took his hand, "I wanted to come. Maybe if I feel better this afternoon…"

Eun Jo shook his head, "dummy."

She gave him a sleepy grin, "Make sure you take your- "

"It is in my backpack," Eun Jo interrupted and in an uncharacteristically sweet gesture kissed her on the cheek. "Feel better."

As he walked out, Baek Seung Jo shot her a confused smile, "What was that about?"

Ha Ni tried to sit up but he stopped her with a scolding glare. "It is his first game of soccer. I promised I would be there."

Seung Jo handed her some more water, "he will have more games."

"But not his first," Ha Ni insisted, "I feel horrible."

"He understands." Seung Jo stroked a hand over her hair and frowned deeply at the heat still coming off her. "I think it's time I take you in."

Ha Ni shook her head pleadingly, "Not yet. I honestly don't think I can walk to the car and I just want to go to sleep. If we go in with the tests and everything I won't be able too. I will probably get worse."

"Ha Ni," Baek Seung Jo began but she grabbed his wrist. "Please. I know my body. Let me sleep and get some hydration. I will get better.

Despite his instincts as a doctor, Seung Jo knew he couldn't put her through any more trauma. He understood that Ha Ni was mainly worried about seeing Doctor Choi again. He relented with a sigh, "Fine. Let's see how you feel after you eat a little."

"Thank you," Ha Ni whispered and slowly sat up. He moved the pillows to help her and even that little bit of movement felt like running a marathon. Her breathing was labored and Seung Jo almost took back his promise. He brought the broth up to her lips and couldn't help but laugh as she made a face. "What?"

"I don't know. I think my taste buds are off but chalk tastes better than this does right now."

"How do you know what chalk tastes like?" Seung Jo questioned and his eyes twinkled as her cheeks went pink that had nothing to do with her fever. "Uh, that's not important."

"There is a story there." Seung Jo poked her belly, "One I want to hear."

She shook her head, "I refuse on the grounds of being sick." He bent down and stole a soft kiss, "then get better so I can hear it."

"Let's just say it involved a late night with Jung Joo Ri's pool and too much sugar."

Now Baek Seung Jo was really curious, "You can't swim…"

"I know but it wasn't that deep. Plus, I was hyped up and didn't care. Along with already being naked- "Ha Ni broke off and his eyes widened, "Naked? You went skinny dipping and didn't invite me. I am offended." He paused in his teasing remembering who use to hang around her all the time in high school. "You were alone with just the girls, right?"

"Of course! Now I am going back to sleep." Ha Ni declared and crawled down under the covers. He leaned over with a wicked grin, "I am going to find out more about this. Trust me."

Ha Ni stuck her tongue out at him before closing her eyes letting herself go back to sleep. Suddenly feeling exhausted Seung Jo laid down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed himself to drift off.

A few hours later he awoke with a start and frantically checked her temperature. He let out a breath of relief when she felt much cooler to his touch. She was actually sleeping this time instead of being unconscious. He softly slipped out of the bed and moved to go downstairs. He kept the door opened so he could hear her if she stirred. As he walked into the kitchen he spotted his mother cooking quietly and his father working on paperwork at the table. They both looked up at his footsteps. "Baek Seung Jo," Geum Hee called. "Is she all right?"

"I think so," Seung Jo replied, "Her fever seems to have broken."

"What happened?"

"Ha Ni can't keep working like this." He told them, his earlier anger rising again. "It is too hard on her and I was really worried when I picked her up. I honestly thought I was going to have to admit her. Luckily, she seems better but if she had stayed for the full shift...I don't know what would have happened. They could have killed her last night."

"It was not just last night," his father pointed out. "Ha Ni has been called into the hospital every day these past few months. Even when she was scheduled to work an overnight. I doubt she has slept more than four hours recently or ate a full meal."

"Probably not." Seung Jo snarled, "But I am putting an end to it. I have no intention on letting her go back to work for a while either. She needs to rest and get her health back up."

Geum Hee moved to embrace her son and for once he didn't stop her. Baek Seung Jo sank against his mother allowing her to comfort him. "You did well sweetheart, you took care of her. I am proud of you." She whispered in his ear and Baek Seung Jo felt a lump in his throat rise. They stood that way for a minute before he pulled back and kissed her cheek thankfully. Before he could move though the sound of a phone ringing came from Ha Ni's purse.

Geum Hee answered it with a frown. She listened for a minute before her eyes widened and she gestured to Baek Seung Jo. "It is the hospital. They want Ha Ni to come into work tonight."

Seung Jo laughed bitterly and ripped the phone out of her hand. "Didn't we already have this discussion?"

Yes, but I talked to the chairman." The arrogant voice of Doctor Choi sang out, "I explained her behavior last night and have the paperwork officially in my hand. She either comes in or we let her go."

Seung Jo gritted his teeth, "her behavior?"

"Yes. She was sloppy and slow. She also kept asking Nurse Dae to double check her work because she was concerned she did it improperly. Not exactly a capable nurse, wouldn't you say Doctor Baek?

"Actually yes since you worked someone beyond their physical capabilities and she was concerned for her patient's safety. Also, I am assuming you left out the part where you denied her the chance to get food or water and got a shift approval that went against regulations. When I brought her home- "

"What Baek Ha Ni did when she got home is not the point." Yin Jung interrupted smugly. "I want her back here tonight." He paused before adding pointedly. "Unless you get her to take me up on my offer."

"You son- "Seung Jo began furiously but he was cut off, "I will even make the deal beneficial for you too. I can open all sorts of doors in the medical field, Doctor Baek. I know how ambitious you are and I have the means to help. For a small price."

Baek Seung Jo hung up abruptly and turned to his parents. They took a step back at the murderous expression on his face, both slightly frightened. "Seung Jo?" Geum Hee asked softly, "What is it?"

"Ha Ni doesn't leave." He told them sternly. "Make sure she sleeps as long as possible. If she wakes up tell her I went to the store or something. If her condition gets worse call me immediately or get an ambulance. She can't handle another fever spike but mainly keep her rested until I get back. I will explain everything later." Without another word, they watched their son grab his keys and storm out of the house.

"Should we be worried?" Geum Hee asked her husband. "I have never seen him like that before."

Baek Soo Chang having a better understanding of what was going on sent his wife a sideways glance, "I think the man who called is the one who should be worried. Seung Jo doesn't plan on just having a conversation with him."

"What do you mean?"

"He threatened Ha Ni. Which means Seung Jo is about to show him exactly what happens to people who try and hurt his wife."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So first thanks for going on this Playful Kiss ride. I know it was different than my Seoul Couple but I actually loved writing it. So they may be a part of my rotation too. Anyway here is the last chapter and I am working on the Protective Four Wedding one-shot. Look for it probably sometime next week. But until then I hope you enjoy the conclusion of the Hospital room meets the husband! Let me know if you do :-)

Everyone jumped at the sound of a door slamming against the wall. The nurses gasped in shock as they took in Baek Seung Jo storming down the hall of the hospital. Partly because he was wearing sweats instead of a suit and white coat but mostly because of the expression on his face. It was alive with rage and his body was vibrating like a tuning fork. "Dr. Baek," a flirty nurse called out but he ignored her until she continued eagerly, "I heard Nurse Baek left without permission last night. How embarrassing for you. I don't know why they keep her. I am so upset for you."

Baek Seung Jo stopped abruptly, his blood boiling imagining Ha Ni hearing those comments daily. He whirled around and the nurse froze, "I just meant- "

"I wouldn't draw attention to embarrassing situations since Nurse Baek is the one who stopped you from killing your young patient last month when you tried to give them the wrong medication because you couldn't be bothered to read their chart."

Nurse Lao flushed but he continued angrily, "I had planned to bring you up to the board but Ha Ni convinced me to give you a second chance. However, it seems you don't appreciate her level of professionalism. So, I will be moving forward with my original intent. Especially if I find out you are the one responsible for all the derogatory insults about my wife, then I will ensure you will never work in the medical field again." He tilted his head to read her name badge, "Also, don't concern yourself about me since I already have a woman for that job and I have never even bothered to remember your name… And I have a photographic memory."

Baek Seung Jo strolled away from her gaping face without another word. Everyone at the desk stood in embarrassed silence until Nurse Dae who had walked in few minutes prior spoke harshly, "I have warned you all about this. He loves his wife and abusing her is not going to get his attention. He is a married man," she stressed pointedly.

"But why her?" Nurse Lao whined which made Hyeon Su roll her eyes. "Stop acting like a fifteen-year-old brat. You are a grown woman who has attacked a nurse who is better than all of you simply because she has an attractive husband." Dae Hyeon Su almost felt like stamping her foot, "Nurse Baek has been nothing but nice to you and you don't even care that she collapsed last night." Everyone looked at the ground ashamed except for Nurse Lao who was still upset about the put down from Baek Seung Jo. Nurse Dae straightened her shoulders, "Now if you will excuse me. I have a feeling I will be needed soon to help put Doctor Choi's limbs back together."

Baek Seung Jo saw him chatting away and not bothering to take notice of the other man, he grabbed his collar and threw him into the wall behind him. He raised his fist and planted it into his face repeatedly until he heard the satisfactory crunch of bone. There were cries of alarm and two orderlies rushed forward to pull him off Doctor Choi who crumbled into the wall with a moan. "My wife is not for sale you arrogant bastard." Baek Seung Jo snarled, "ask me again for a night with her. See what happens."

"What is going on here?" Chairman Soon roared while Baek Seung Jo struggled against the two men holding onto him. "Doctor Baek, how dare you come in here and attack a fellow colleague. If you are upset about Nurse Baek's behavior last night- "

"My wife is home about dead." Seung Jo broke in hotly, "because he has worked her past regulations and then tried to accost her last night."

Chairman Soon looked at him surprise which quickly turned to suspicion, "I seriously doubt that. Nurse Baek is probably making up a story to avoid getting into trouble."

"It's true sir." Nurse Dae quickly intervened seeing that Baek Seung Jo was about to say something which would destroy his career. "Baek Ha Ni has been working nonstop for the past three months. Then Doctor Choi forced her to work back to back twenty-four shifts with no breaks or anything. That is why she was so sluggish last night and had me double check her work. She wanted to make sure she didn't do anything to hurt her patients because she was half-asleep. After she almost fainted, he pulled her into the office and made a proposition which frightened her."

Chairman Soon frowned and turned to Choi Yin Jung who was glaring daggers at Nurse Dae. "I told you that twenty-four shifts needed to switch to once a month for nurse safety."

"Once a month?" Baek Seung Jo demanded and turned to Hyeon Su for confirmation who gave him a small nod. "Yesterday was my first overnight in almost three and half weeks."

He gave another yell and tried to rush at Doctor Choi but was once more intercepted, "You have scheduled my wife for an overnight once a week! Not to mention all her other days. She has not been home in months. You have been trying to kill her."

"No," Yin Jung straightened, holding his nose which was bleeding heavily. "But Nurse Baek needs more training. Frankly, I am not sure how she passed her exam. I was honestly trying to help her."

"You trying to hurt her so you could get her alone." Baek Seung Jo growled and the Chairman stepped in front of him. "Do you have any proof of these accusations?"

"I had security pull up last night's footage." Hyeon Su said, "it shows most of what we are telling you."

"I will not have my reputation smeared this way." Doctor Choi snapped but Soon Mao Won held up his hand. "Quiet. I will look at the tape and go from there."

"I want to see it too," Seung Jo told them and Nurse Dae grimaced. "You won't like it. It shows him screaming at her and when she almost fainted."

"I am watching." Baek Seung Jo said in a tone that didn't leave any room for argument. Fifteen minutes later, security was barring the door so he couldn't go commit cold-blooded murder. Even Chairman Soon felt bad for Nurse Baek after viewing what happened. It clearly showed an utterly exhausted Baek Ha Ni scrambling around doing her work. Every time she stopped to catch her breath at the desk in between rounds, Choi Yin Jung would barrel up and yell at her.

Although they did not have any audio, you could see his furious rage and the look of fear on Nurse Baek. This went on until they got to the worst part of the footage when Ha Ni raced to the trash can and vomited. Her hands were noticeably shaking and Nurse Dae was holding back her hair.

When Ha Ni finished, she tried to move but her legs gave out from under her and she crumbled to the floor like a rag doll. A flustered Dae Hyeon Su helped her up and rushed off to get water. Doctor Choi arrived on the scene and roughly yanked her to her feet. She stumbled at the force and as she fell forward, he stuck his foot out. If Ha Ni had not been able to catch herself on the counter, she would have fallen and severely hurt herself by either cracking her head or breaking a leg by the angle of his kick.

This was the point where Baek Seung Jo felt a vein pop and flung his chair back angrily. "I will move Doctor Choi from this ward," Chairman Soon told him calmly halting his actions. "I don't see evidence to cause him to lose his job but it is obvious he should no longer work with Nurse Baek."

"He put his hands on my wife." Baek Seung Jo said furiously. "What more evidence do you need? How can you let him stay here?"

"Hospital politics are not much different than normal politics. He has done a lot for this hospital in his career so he is a necessary asset to us. Although, I will admit he does seem to have a strange reaction to your wife."

"Strange reaction?" Seung Jo felt like shaking him. "He sexually threatened her."

Soon Mao Won shook his head, "We don't have any proof of that. All we see is him calling her into the office and her leaving a few minutes later."

"Ha Ni told me," Baek Seung Jo said through gritted teeth. "Not to mention his implications to me about helping my career in exchange for her."

"Unfortunately, I cannot take the word of Nurse Baek over Doctor Choi who has been a member of my staff for over eleven years. Also, he did speak to me about advancing your career. He is quite impressed with you so I am assuming you just misunderstood his intentions." Chairman Soon clapped him on the shoulder, "Although after you assaulted him today, he may not be so keen. I will talk to him and let him know since the tape shows him being rough with Nurse Baek, he should let this afternoon with you go."

Baek Seung Jo stared at him in shock, "I will not allow my wife to work in an environment where I am not convinced of her safety."

"She's safe. I think you are overreacting but it's understandable for a new husband." Chairman Soon said smoothly. "Tell Nurse Baek to take off as much time as she needs to recuperate. I will move Choi Yin Jung from pediatrics to avoid future incidents between the two of them. Now," He clapped his hands. "I know our original meeting is not scheduled until Friday but since I am already here, would you like to discuss your presentation?"

Baek Seung quickly hid his rage behind the well-practiced cold mask. "No, thank you. I should go home and make sure Nurse Baek is recovering. I will pass along your message that her job is secure and Doctor Choi will be moved."

Soon Mao Won nodded not noticing how irate his rising star of the hospital truly was. "Very good. I will see you Friday then. Just send Baek Ha Ni back to work when she feels ready."

He strolled out casually and Baek Seung Jo sat down heavily in the chair. His head was pounding and his fist were clenched at his side.

"This is the best you are going to get." Nurse Baek interjected sadly, "At least he will no longer be around Ha Ni and she can get some sanity back into her schedule."

"If this had happened to anyone else, would they have just brushed it aside so easily?" Seung Jo demanded and she sighed. "Probably not. They would have investigated more but Baek Ha Ni's poor academic record and marriage to you automatically put her at a disadvantage to be mistreated. It is a shame because she really is one of our better nurses. The children adore her and she is great at correctly identifying what their symptoms mean even before we get the test results."

For the first time in his life Baek Seung Jo felt helpless. Nurse Dae gave him a small smile, "It's frustrating but Ha Ni handles it well. Be proud of her and chalk today up as a disappointing victory."

He shook his head but was interrupted by his phone going off. "Mom?"

"Ha Ni is awake." Geum Hee rushed to tell him. "Her fever is gone but she still doesn't look good Baek Seung Jo."

"I am on my way." He told her scrambling up. He looked back at Nurse Dae. "Thank you."

She nodded and watched in trepidation as he hurried away. She sincerely hoped Ha Ni was all right because there was no doubt her husband obviously adored her.

Baek Seung Jo opened the bedroom door where Ha Ni lay curled up into a ball. She sent him a small smile as Geum Hee moved away from the bed. "She was able to keep some water down but I have not tried to give her food yet."

He nodded at the hushed update while his mother quietly slipped away. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Ha Ni said. "I can think more clearly." He kissed her gently and she spotted the angry tension in his body language. "Are you okay?"

"I want you to find a new job." Baek Seung Jo snapped and her breathing hitched. "What?"

"I don't want you working at the hospital anymore." He strolled away and began moving around the room in a thoughtful stride. "We can get you hired on somewhere else. Somewhere where they don't connect you to me and will treat you like a human being. Then once I effectively destroy Doctors Choi's career, I will quit as well."

Ha Ni's eyes widened as big as saucers, "Baek Seung Jo, what are you talking about?"

"I saw the security footage Ha Ni," He growled still pacing around their bedroom. "Even Chairman Soon saw it. The only thing they are going to do about Choi Yin Jung is to transfer him from pediatrics."

"Really?" Ha Ni relaxed against her pillows, "That is a relief."

He stopped and glared at her. "That is not a relief Ha Ni. You were attacked last night and they implied you were just being dramatic. I am not going to allow you- "

"I can't quit Baek Seung Jo." Ha Ni interrupted quietly and his face grew stormy. "This is not up for debate. This is not about you being a snail who won't stop on her way to the ark or whatever story your dad told us."

"It is not about that," Ha Ni told him. "No other hospital will hire me. My academic past is not good enough."

"What do you mean?" Baek Seung Jo questioned confused, "By the time you graduated your grades were fine."

"Fine," Ha Ni pointed out. "Not great and despite the fact I have learned and grown a great deal as a nurse, hospitals only care about what is on paper."

He cursed and began pacing again. She took in the physical anger coming from her husband and knew he was on the verge of losing it. Ha Ni climbed slowly out of bed and grabbed him. "Baek Seung Jo, look at me." He tried to push past her but she stopped him, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Honey, stop for a minute."

Seung Jo paused at the endearment, his eyes still wild but at least he was looking at her. "I am okay." She whispered. "He didn't hurt me."

"He tried- "

"But he didn't," She assured him. "You came before he could." Seung Jo didn't look comforted by this and tried to break away but she held on to him. "Talk to me. Please."

"He asked me for you." Baek Seung Jo snarled. "He actually thought I cared more about my career and would allow him to touch you for advancement."

Ha Ni sucked in a breath feeling stunned. It took her a minute to recover but her stomach dropped when she realized he was blaming himself for it. "That is not your fault Seung Jo."

He hugged her tightly, breathing heavily. "He thought I would be okay with it." Seung Jo finally said. "Somehow I have given the impression that you were- "

"The only impression you have given is that you are a doctor who cares about his job." Ha Ni said firmly. "I am your wife and I know you love me. You shouldn't have to prove it at work so creeps won't come onto me. You can't blame yourself for this Baek Seung Jo."

He let her words sink in before he finally relented with a kiss. "You are not going back to work until I say. I want you to take some time off and get your health back."

Ha Ni nodded knowing her body had become incredibly weak. "And," he continued," not until I am certain Doctor Choi has been moved. Then I need to make some things clear to the staff about their treatment of you."

"I don't care what the others say about me." She told him softly but Seung Jo shook his head with a scowl. "I do. This talking behind your back and spreading rumors stops now."

"Okay." Ha Ni finally relented. "I want you to present your thesis to the Chairman though. Don't worry about me or my career to the point of sacrificing yours."

Baek Seung Jo stared at her and realized for the first time how much she had always stepped aside for him. All Ha Ni ever asked from him was to let her love him. He doubted she really understood how much he loved her back since words had never been his strong suit.

"You are the most important thing to me." Baek Seung Jo whispered and Ha Ni looked stunned which made his guilt increase. He really needed to work on telling her more. "Last night scared me. When I picked you up at the hospital and saw you…"

"I'm sorry." Ha Ni said tearfully. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I wasn't worried. I was terrified. You looked like death and I couldn't get your fever down." Seung Jo laid his forehead against hers, "I can't lose you Baek Ha Ni, so don't ever scare me like that again."

"This isn't fair." She cried. "You are saying all these sweet things which makes me want to kiss you until you can't breathe but I am too tired."

He chuckled and scooped her back to the bed. "How about I kiss you then?"

She cupped his face and brought him down to her. His lips were gentle but firm as he pressed her back into the mattress. He kissed her relentlessly not stopping to let her think or even take a breath. His hands burning hotly over her skin. Just when Ha Ni was beginning to feel lightheaded he pulled away with a groan. "You are sick. I need to get you well first."

At the low whine from the back of her throat, his resolve almost went out the window. It had been a while since they had any Baek Seung Jo and Ha Ni time with their schedules being so out of whack. He knew this was not the time to remedy it since she was still recovering but Baek Seung Jo was determined to either kick his family out for a few days soon or take her away somewhere. He had some things to make up for.

"I love you." He muttered and Ha Ni ran her thumb over his lips. "I know you do. We are okay, Baek Seung Jo."

He nodded and placed another kiss on her. Then waited expectantly but at her prolonged silence, he raised an eyebrow. "Well…"

"Well, what?" Ha Ni teased and his eyes narrowed. "This is usually the part where the wife tells her husband she loves him too."

"It is?"

"Do you want the soup I saved for you or not. Because I can always give it to Eun Jo."

Ha Ni wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

"About time." Seung Jo grumbled but she saw the laughter in his eyes. She pulled him in closer, "I've missed you."

"I know. Me too" He sighed and nuzzled her hair. Ha Ni had discovered early on in their marriage that Baek Seung Jo was obsessed with her hair. He got very possessive if someone else tried to play or mess with it. They laid together for a minute but he could tell Ha Ni was getting sleepy again. "Do you think you can eat?"

"I think so." She started to get up but he pushed gently on her shoulder. "Stay still. I will bring it up."

She nodded with a yawn and he doubted she would still be awake by the time he brought the tray to the room. Geum Hee knocked softly and he smiled seeing that his mom had beaten him to it. On a tray was a bowl of soup for Ha N and a sandwich for him. Baek Seung Jo got up and bowed to his mother before taking the food. "Thanks."

His mother batted away his gratitude. "Make sure you eat Baek Seung Jo. You can't take care of Ha Ni if you become ill too."

He nodded and gently gave the bowl of soup to Ha Ni who began to eat slowly. When Seung Jo walked back over to his mother, she could see the strain on his face. Geum Hee stoked his cheek lightly, "You did well today."

"Not really. I have to fix some things at the hospital." Seung Jo admitted regretfully. "I didn't realize how bad it was for her until it was almost too late."

"Were you able to get that new doctor removed?"

"No," Baek Seung Jo said under his breath. "He won't be in her section anymore which is a start. I am going to have to dig a little for more evidence to get him completely removed."

"You can let it go now Seung Jo," Ha Ni called out and he shot her a glare. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want to cause trouble for you." She answered. "It is enough for me to know I won't have to see him."

"Stop acting like this is nothing but an inconvenience for me." Baek Seung Jo snapped. "You are crazy if you think I am going to allow him to get away with this. Besides, what if tries again with a different nurse?"

"He's right Ha Ni." Geum Hee broke in gently. "This is different than a rumor or snide glance. He physically harmed you. You might have gotten badly injured last night and you're still really sick."

Ha Ni nodded but tears rolled down her cheeks. He shot a glance to his mother who took his subtle hint and crept from the room. Seung Jo forced down his earlier annoyance at her insistence to ignore the problem and sat down on the bed. He saw that she was trying to hide her shakes and had only taken a couple of bites of food. Understanding what was running through her mind, he removed the bowl from her lap, "It's okay, Ha Ni. I won't let him near you anymore."

At the calm sound of his voice, she broke into sobs. The worry and stress making itself known and despite her best attempts to cover up her fear, it came rushing out like a flood. "I was so scared. He had locked the door of the office and I didn't'-didn't know if he was going to let me leave. He was saying things and all could think of was- "

"Shhh." Seung Jo crawled over her and pulled her into arms. "Don't Ha Ni." But this only seemed to make her cry harder so he kissed her head and let her get it out. Months of exhaustion, hoping to make friends but being treated shamefully, and then the disgusting advances from Doctor Choi spilled out in a jumbled mess.

Baek Seung Jo didn't speak or give her random words of comfort but at each gut-wrenching confession, he felt his heart break for her a little more. After more than a hour of sobbing, Ha Ni passed out completely. He didn't dare move and continued to hold her until Oh Ki Dong got home and wanted to check on his daughter. Even then Seung Jo didn't go any further than the corner of the room.

After tucking her in thoroughly, Ki Dong came up to quietly tell him, "I had to stop Bong Joon Gu from coming when he learned Ha Ni was not feeling well."

Seung Jo knew why his father-in-law felt the need to warn him. He swore if that punk showed up tonight… "He just got added to my list of people who need to learn Ha Ni belongs only to me."

Ki Dong smiled and clapped his shoulder. "Maybe talk to him when you don't look like you want to remove his arms off at the wrist."

"Probably a good idea." Baek Seung Jo muttered, knowing in his current state he would only end up punching Joon Gu, who didn't really deserve it. "Although if he comes over and bothers Ha Ni while she is recovering, I may end up doing it anyway."

"I wouldn't blame you," Ki Dong admitted with a glance back to his sleeping girl. "Come downstairs Baek Seung Jo, she is asleep now. Take a break."

He shook his head. "I want to stay nearby. Just in case."

"Well at least try and get some sleep yourself. You look almost as exhausted as she does."

Seung Jo shrugged it off with an easy smile. "I am fine."

Oh Ki Dong sighed but decided not to push. He left with a low thanks for taking care of his daughter which Baek Seung Jo only brushed aside. As it became quiet again, he decided to take his Ki Dong's advice to get some rest. He stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed with Ha Ni. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled until her back pressed up against his chest. She gave a sigh of contentment and buried deeper into his embrace. "I had forgotten how good this feels."

He tucked his head down next to her, "We are not skipping this anymore. No more overnights for either of us. I can't sleep without you anyway."

"Sure." Ha Ni muttered sleepily and he grinned knowing she had no clue what he had just said. "I love you."

"I want fried rice."

He had to bury his head into the pillow to muffle his laughter so he wouldn't wake her. His wife always did say random things half asleep. Finally able to relax, Baek Seung Jo fell into a deep sleep next to her.

A month later and Ha Ni was looking around trying to figure out where he was driving them too. He had insisted on taking her somewhere for a long weekend since she was going back to the hospital for the first time on Monday. She had spent the last four weeks sleeping, eating bland food, and trying to get her strength back.

Both Baek Seung Jo and her family had refused to let her do anything more strenuous than getting a glass of water. Especially after Seung Jo had taken her in for some tests and realized she was anemic and her kidneys had been working too hard from not having proper hydration.

Ha Ni had never seen her husband move so fast as when he read her results from the lab. He had admitted her overnight into the hospital and hooked her to an I.V. to get fluids into her system. After she had went home, Seung Jo had put her on strict order of bed rest.

Despite going stir crazy, she had to admit the break was needed. Ha Ni had managed to put some weight back on and her energy returned. Baek Seung Jo had originally wanted to stay home for the length of her recovery but she had insisted he go back to work. Knowing he would get cranky and more tense about her condition if he didn't. Geum Hee stayed home with her and made sure she ate and rested as much as possible. It also had been good to talk to her surrogate mother about what happened without worrying or stressing Seung Jo further.

He had presented his thesis and research to the hospital which had been well received. He was still determined to get Doctor Choi removed but Ha Ni wasn't convinced it was possible. He was too powerful there. She was just relieved she wouldn't have to see him again when she went back to work.

Nurse Hyeon Dae had visited one afternoon and said her husband had started shutting down the flirtatious nurses and staff instead of just ignoring them. So, some of the mentality had begun shifting about the relationship between the two of them. It was becoming clearer that Baek Seung Jo was in love with Ha Ni and it was useless to try and grab his attention.

Although she had never been overly concerned about her husband's loyalty, Ha Ni couldn't help but feel a little smug that he was being more direct about it. Baek Seung Jo also had a conversation with Joon Gu about his persistent pursuit of Ha Ni when he tried to come over one day. She wasn't sure what he said but Joon Gu seemed to have gotten the message. He no longer made her feel uneasy with his open adoration or slight physical touches every time she visited the restaurant.

Now, Ha Ni was almost back to normal and Seung Jo was finally confident enough in her recovery to let her return to the hospital. Except he demanded from the Chairman an easier schedule and no more overnights for her. Understanding that Baek Seung Jo would walk away from the hospital if Ha Ni didn't start getting treated better, Chairman Soon had readily agreed.

Ha Ni had originally thought Seung Jo was just planning on taking her to dinner but he had surprised her once they got in the car. Declaring he had arranged to be off this weekend and was taking her somewhere special. Once they pulled into the area, Ha Ni looked at him confused. "Where are we?"

He gave a mock scowl, "Do you not remember our honeymoon?" She frowned at the cabana facing the water. "Of course, but this isn't- "

"I booked us a private cabana instead of the resort." Baek Seung Jo told her with a smirk. "I don't plan on getting disturbed this time."

Ha Ni's eyes widened as he took her hand leading her inside. "It even has a private pool!"

"Mmm hmm."

She gave an excited squeal and jumped up into his arms. Luckily years with his wife had taught him to expect this reaction. He caught her easily and grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ha Ni peppered his face with kisses, "I love it. Just the two of us with no interruptions."

"Not unless someone wants to die." He said seriously and she laughed. She cupped his face and kissed him deeply. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ha Ni jumped down and looked around the pretty cabin. "What do you want to do first?"

Baek Seung Jo raised his eyebrow, "Is that a trick question?"

She shook her head with a twinkle in her eye. "Well if I remember right…You were upset about the last time I went skinny dipping because I didn't invite you."

"That's true." He said huskily and Ha Ni gave him a flirty grin before taking a step back, pulling her shirt over her head. Her husband growled and began walking to her but she kept skirting closer to the pool stripping more of her outfit as she went. "So why don't I make it up to you now?

"I like that idea." He made a move to grab her but she darted away with a laugh. "Are you teasing me, Baek Ha Ni?"

She nodded happily and dropped her tank top. Feeling bold by the flush of desire on his face, she turned away from him and began unhooking her bra. She heard his quick intake of breath at the sight, "I am going to make you pay for this."

Ha Ni giggled and opened the balcony door but got hung up on her shoes allowing Seung Jo to finally catch her. He laid a slow wet kiss into the back of her neck, "I think I am going to change our reservation for the whole week."

She gasped at the feel of his hands moving over her, taking over the job of removing the rest of her clothes. Pretty soon she was gasping for a whole different reason and abandoned her attempts to get to the water. Especially once Baek Seung Jo kicked the door shut and declared the floor was good enough for him.


	3. Chapter 21

Hey Guys! Okay so this not really another chapter but more like a missing scene. I wrote it to go in the last chapter but it didn't really fit the flow. However, I still wanted to share it. It is the conversation between Bong Joon Gu and Baek Seung Jo that is discussed at end of the last chapter. I really wished they had added a moment between Baek Seung Jo and Bong Joon Gu in the show. The Chris storyline was just added so last minute and I loved how jealous/possessive Baek Seung Jo was about Ha Ni. Especially once they were married and Joon Gu declared he loved only Oh Ha Ni. BTW, I saw that most of you wanted a better conclusion on Doctor Choi so I may add one more chapter after all. Let me know if you all like it!

Baek Seung Jo threw a piece of eggshell at Eun Jo who responded with a quick flick of water from the sink. His mother seeing an opportunity took the bowl of flour and dumped it over Baek Soo Chang who had been trying to pay bills at the table. He vanished under a cloud of white dust and Geum Hee snorted as the boys immediately crowed in laughter. "Yah!" Soo Chang yelled and began to chase his wife. Baek Seung Jo grinned at their interactions while they darted around the kitchen. He couldn't deny that without his mother there would be no laughter or spontaneity in their house.

Eun Jo catching the silent message from his father snuck up behind his mom grabbing her waist. "No, Baek Eun Jo," Geum Hee hollered trying to get loose but it was too late. Soo Chang grabbed her face and rubbed his messy cheeks all over her.

Baek Seung Jo leaned over the counter watching the scene. His mother was trying to wiggle away but Soo Chang didn't let go. He finally pressed a sloppy kiss on her until she giggled helplessly. Seung Jo inwardly chuckled at the obvious affection still between his parents.

After his father pulled away, Geum Hee could barely hold herself upright she was laughing so hard. Her hair was sticking up with a dusting of flour and Soo Chang resembled a snowman. "It is a good look for you dad." Eun Jo teased and Geum Hee nodded happily.

His father sneezed and Seung Jo threw him a towel, "Here you go. I have no idea what to cook for dinner now though. Mom took my meal."

She gave him an impish wink, "Oh well. I will text Ki Dong and just ask him to grab something on the way home."

"Seung Jo?" Ha Ni called weakly from upstairs.

"Down here," Seung Jo yelled over his shoulder without thinking. Then hearing the sound of her shuffling feet, his eyes widened in alarm. "Yah! Ha Ni, you better not being walking down the stairs by yourself."

He heard his wife sigh, "For heaven's sake, Baek Seung Jo."

"I will go help her, Hyung." Eun Jo offered and took off to intercept her. Seung Jo followed him out and saw his brother wrapping his arm around her waist, steadying her. Ha Ni had stopped at the top of the stairs and was giving him an exasperated smile. She had been released from the hospital yesterday morning and Baek Seung Jo had absolutely refused to let her move than a foot.

"What are you doing up?" He demanded sternly. Ha Ni rolled her eyes, "I had to go to the bathroom."

"Great. Now get back to bed."

"Eun Jo." Ha Ni gestured to the stairs acting as though she couldn't hear him.

His brother ignored his scowl and slowly began to lead her down. As soon they reached the bottom, Seung Jo smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Whose side are you on?"

"Right now," Eun Jo gave Ha Ni a grin whom he truly did love despite the constant teasing. "I am on Noona's side." He rubbed her arm before leaving to help Geum Hee clean up their earlier mess.

Ha Ni laughed lightly. "Relax, Seung Jo. I am just going to the couch for a change of scenery, not running a relay."

He sighed. He knew he might be going a little overboard but still… A few days after the incident with Doctor Choi, Ha Ni had still not felt right. She was lethargic and couldn't move without becoming faint. After finally confessing to Seung Jo, he had dragged her to the hospital for some tests. They had revealed she was severely dehydrated and her kidneys were not functioning properly. Within seconds of reading her charts, Baek Seung Jo had her admitted into a room and forced some much needed fluids into her body.

After two days her vitals had finally started coming back normal. Even then it had taken some hard convincing for Seung Jo to allow her to go home. He had only relented once Ha Ni agreed to stay on bed rest. She didn't even try to argue knowing he was right. As a nurse she had recognized it would take a while to undo the damage on her body from the past few months.

"Baek Seung Jo," Ha Ni said interrupting his thoughts, "Can I sit down now?"

He blinked at the question before following her gaze and saw he was clenching her wrist in a vice grip. "Oh, sorry." He led her over to the couch and helped get her comfortable. "How are you feeling?"

"All right," Ha Ni answered with a yawn. "I have about as much energy as a newborn though."

Seung Jo nodded, "That is to be expected." She pulled the blanket strewn over the back of the couch over her legs, "Did you talk to Jung Joo Ri and Dokgo Min Ah for me?"

"I did." Baek Seung Jo assured her. "They said for you to call them once you're up for visitors."

"Thanks," Ha Ni said guilty, "I hate putting them off. I know they are worried but honestly- "

"Stop Ha Ni," Baek Seung Jo interrupted firmly. "You don't need to feel bad. You are sick and just need some time to recuperate. They understand." Well maybe not at first, but once Seung Jo had explained it to them or rather threatened them, they got the message. However, he decided to keep that part of the conversation to himself. His wife would probably not be happy if she knew Baek Seung Jo had told her friends he would lock them in a closet if they disturbed her.

He heard the opening the door and Oh Ki Dong trying to squeeze in. He frowned at the sight but his face immediately darkened when he realized her father was bickering with someone outside. "Stay here."

Ha Ni opened to her mouth to ask why but her husband strolled away before she could. "I'm sorry, Seung Jo," Ki Dong leaned against the back-door panting. "Once Bong Joon Gu heard she was in the hospital, he has been insistent on seeing her. I kept him out of the hospital but tonight he followed me home.

"Chef," Bong Joon Gu called desperately, "I won't tire Ha Ni. I just want to make sure she's okay. Does she need anything? Is she resting with her feet up?"

Seung Jo gave Oh Ki Dong a tight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's all right. I will handle Bong Joon Gu. It is time we had a conversation anyway."

"Oh well- "Ki Dong broke off with a sigh. Despite not wanting to hurt Joon Gu, Baek Seung Jo was right. "Maybe you better."

Seung Jo opened the door and stepped out forcing Joon Gu to fall back. "Oh, Baek Seung Jo."

"Bong Joon Gu, come walk with me. We need to talk."

"Not now. Ha Ni is sick."

Seung Jo stopped him as he charged forward, "Right. Which is why you are not going to bother her."

"I won't bother her." Bong Joon Gu insisted but when he tried to sneak past once more, Seung Jo lost his patience. He grabbed the collar of his jacket and dragged him away from the curious stares of his family leaned up against the window.

"Let me go. Yah! Baek Seung Jo," Bong Joon Gu hollered trying to break free but was unsuccessful. Seung Jo waited until they got to the park across the street before he released him. If he threw him down a little hard... Well there was only so much a man could take. After this week, Seung Jo had no intention of letting anyone believe he was indifferent to the idea of another man sniffing around Ha Ni.

"Enough Joon Gu. We are going to have the conversation we should have two years ago."

"What? I don't want to talk to you. I want to see Ha Ni."

"My wife," Seung Jo stressed pointedly, "is not up for visitors." Bong Joon Gu flushed a little at the words, "I only wanted to make sure- "

"I know what you wanted." Baek Seung Jo interrupted trying to stay calm, "but it is not going to happen. Ha Ni is exhausted and just got out of the hospital. You are not going to disturb her."

Joon Hu folded his arms defensively, "That is for Ha Ni to decide."

"Wrong. It is my decision because Ha Ni belongs to me." Seung Jo snapped. "Plus, I've had enough of you creeping around and making Ha Ni uncomfortable."

Bong Joon Gu looked horrified, "I don't make- "

Yes, you do." Baek Seung Jo moved closer, getting into his face slightly. He didn't actually want to fight Joon Gu but he wanted to make sure his position was understood. "You make her feel uneasy whenever you fawn over her and try to get her attention. I don't blame you for loving my wife but that's the point Bong Joon Gu. She is MY wife. Not yours."

Baek Seung Jo narrowed his eyes warningly when the young cook continued to ignore him. "Bong Joon Gu, you need to accept that Ha Ni loves me. You can't keep chasing her like she is still up for grabs. Every time you gush over her and come over like this, you make her uncomfortable. So, you either stop now or I will make you stop."

Joon Gu stared at him, taking in the steely expression on Seung Jo's face. It was different than his cold but slightly annoyed expression he normally wore. "I have always loved Oh Ha Ni. She is the only woman I ever saw spending the rest of my life with."

"Tough," Seung Jo shrugged. "I beat you to it."

He saw that his words hit their mark as Joon Gu clenched his fists with a deep growl. "You always need to win, don't you?"

"I did win," Seung Jo reminded him. "I am the one she picked. So, this is your last warning...Let Ha Ni go."

"Do you honestly love her?"

"Yes." Baek Seung Jo answered without hesitation. "I always have."

"For the first time, I actually believe you." Bong Joon Gu's shoulders sank in reluctant defeat. He looked up to the sky. "Now what do I do?"

"I honestly don't care what you do," Baek Seung Jo told him. "So long as you understand to leave Ha Ni alone." He turned to walk away but paused with a huff. He hated these kinds of conversations. They were so annoying. "However, you might want think about apologizing to Chris."

Bong Joon Gu looked at him blankly, "Why? She is the one who left."

Seung Jo pinched the bridge of his nose. And people thought he was clueless about relationships. "Aish! Because pabo, you spent all this time chasing a married woman instead of someone who obviously loved you."

"Oh," Joon Gu thought about it for a second before he gave a sheepish shrug. "You may have a point. I doubt it will do any good since she is not talking to me but I will try."

"Fine." Baek Seung Jo didn't really care if Joon Gu made up with Chris so long as he got the message about Ha Ni. When he re-entered the house, his family frantically scattered like they all had not just been pressed against the window watching their conversation with his mother's binoculars.

"Bong Joon Gu decided to go home," Baek Seung Jo told Ki Dong casually. Ha Ni's father smiled sadly, "Probably a good idea."

"Baek Seung Jo?" Ha Ni asked from the couch and when he walked into the room, he chuckled at the sight of her. She had wrapped the blanket so tightly around herself that the only thing visible was her eyeballs. "Yes."

"Was that Bong Joon Gu? I recognized his voice."

Seung Jo nodded, "Don't worry though. He won't be bothering you anymore. At least not the way he has been."

Ha Ni visibly relaxed. The incident with Doctor Choi had made her anxious about being around Joon Gu. Although, she knew he was harmless, his affection for her was no longer appropriate. "I love you. Thank you."

Seung Jo gave her one of his rare grins. The one usually reserved for when they were alone or when he was trying to convince her of something. He took a step to the couch, "scoot over."

"Why?" Ha Ni asked and he nudged her up slightly, "I thought we could watch a movie or something.

"That would be nice." She moved stiffly and he grabbed the remote before settling her back down on him. Ha Ni laid her head on his lap and he ran a hand over her hair but stopped when he noticed she flinched at the touch. Seung Jo looked down concerned, "Your head still hurting you?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, "I can't seem to shake it."

He pressed his fingers into her temple and rubbed slowly. Ha Ni gave a sigh of relief and he felt the tension in her body easing. He kept it up as he picked a random movie, knowing she would be asleep in few minutes anyway.

Just as her eyes began to close, Geum Hee burst into the living room with a loud yell. "Ha Ni do you want-" she slapped a hand over her mouth realizing Ha Ni was almost asleep but it was too late. His wife jumped in fright at the noise with a low whimper of panic. Baek Seung Jo quickly leaned over and whispered soothingly in her ear until she relaxed.

Once she finally dozing again, Seung Jo shot his mother a frustrated glare. "I'm sorry," she mouthed apologetically.

Seung Jo rolled his eyes and gestured for her to leave. He waited a minute but once he was certain Ha Ni was really asleep, he grabbed his book from the table. It looked like it was going to be a long night before he could take her back to their room without waking her.

Seung Jo settled into the couch and began to focus on his studies. He was so absorbed in his research, he didn't even care that his mother was spying on them from around the corner.

"They are so cute." Geum Hee squealed a few seconds later when Ha Ni stirred against him and Baek Seung Jo simply moved her into a better position with an obvious familiar manuever.

Geum Hee snapped a quick picture of the couple before hurrying off, not noticing her son's soft smile. Seung Jo shook his head and reminded himself to ask her for a copy tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so per request I have decided to continue this story. I am not sure how many chapters yet but we will see where it goes. Thanks everyone who is following and reviewing. That means a lot to me. So, I hope you enjoy the continuation.

"Nurse Baek?"

Ha Ni looked up with a small smile at the sound of her name. Nurse Park was standing at the entrance of her patient's room. "You have been summoned for a meeting." Nurse Dae Hyeon Su was also standing next to Nurse Park, both looking worried. Noticing it, Ha Ni gave them a puzzled frown, wondering what was going on. Those two women had worked at the hospital longer than any of the others and rarely got flustered.

"I will be right there." Ha Ni gave Kang Yoon Lee a pat on the arm. "Try to sleep now. And no more monkeys jumping on the bed." At the ticklish poke, the little girl giggled and held out her stuffed bunny. Ha Ni pretended to check its temperature. "It looks like your bunny is tired too. So, let's get you both tucked in for the night shall we?" After snuggling the girl down, she grabbed her clipboard and walked over to the other two nurses.

"It's time for me to head home. Who is the meeting with?" Ha Ni asked curiously.

"The new head of the ward," Nurse Park said wearily, "or rather the temporary one until Doctor Song returns from his trip abroad."

"Oh," Ha Ni nodded her head, "I will go introduce myself then." As she walked on to the office, she could feel the burning stares of her colleagues. It had been a while since that had happened. Six months ago, when Doctor Choi had physically abused her and then tried to attack her, Baek Seung Jo had begun demanding changes for his wife.

The rumors stopped and the cold shoulders had become a lot less frequent. Some of her fellow workers had even begun giving her respect in her nursing abilities. However, as she rounded the corner, suddenly the reason for their change became clear. Ha Ni stood fozen in fright at the sight of Doctor Choi Yin Jung sitting behind the desk.

"Ahh Nurse Baek?" The doctor crooned, "How wonderful." He stopped and let his eyes rake over her slowly, causing Ha Ni's skin to crawl. "And I do mean wonderful to see you again.

"What are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Is that any way to talk to your Senior?"

She decided not to answer nor did she move from the doorway, the last time she had been alone in this office with Doctor Choi running through her mind. Seeming to understand her thoughts, Yin Jung smiled. "However, I shall answer you anyway. I am overseeing Pediatrics for the next eight weeks while Doctor Song is gone."

Ha Ni gulped and Doctor Choi folded his arms confidently, " So, I summoned you because I was looking at your file and I noticed you have not had to work any overnights for six months."

"I have been excused for overnights by Chairman Soon for medical reasons." Ha Ni tried to explain calming despite the revulsion she currently felt.

"Now, how is that fair to your other nurses?" Doctor Choi asked but she caught the glint in his eye, reminding her of a snake about to strike. "If medically you can't do all the requirements of a nurse, then why should the hospital keep you?"

She didn't reply and he grinned knowingly. "You will do one tonight to help make up your time."

"I should call my husband and explain why I won't be home then."

Choi Yin Jung faltered slightly for the first time. "No personal phone calls while on the clock. You can call him on your break."

"All-right," Ha Ni replied but the minute she turned away, she looked over frantically to Nurse Dae who had been standing nearby and overhead everything. Dae Hyeon Su nodded and quickly moved to the phone to ring up Baek Seung Jo.

Seung Jo was sitting in his office trying to file the last of his paperwork. He wanted to hurry since Ha Ni was getting off soon. Ever since she gotten so ill a few months ago, she was usually tired at the end of shifts. Plus, she had seemed a little more worn down lately so he was anxious to get her home. His phone rang and Seung Jo was half tempted to ignore it but the workaholic in him would not let him. "Doctor Baek."

"Doctor Baek, it's Nurse Dae. You better get over here."

Seung Jo felt his heart rate spike, "Is Ha Ni all right?"

"They turned the ward back over to Doctor Choi," Hyeon Su whispered, "He is refusing to let her leave again."

Baek Seung Jo hung up with a vile curse before bolting from the room. As he ran across the street, his blood was boiling at the idea of Choi Yin Jung being allowed anywhere near Pediatrics after the last time with Ha Ni.

Seung Jo ignored the odd stares as he stormed angrily into the ward. He saw his wife sitting at the nurse's station working and although she appeared calm, Seung Jo could see her eyes were big and the slight tremor in her fingers. Ha Ni met his questioning gaze with a frightened smile. "Doctor Choi wouldn't let me call you myself."

Seung Jo cursed again and grabbed her wrist to pull her out from behind the station. "You are not staying here overnight."

"Yes, she is." Doctor Choi spoke up from behind them. Seung Jo moved to block her from view. "My wife is not allowed to work twenty four hour shifts anymore. It was approved by Chairman Soon personally. And how the hell did you get reassigned to Pediatrics?"

Choi Yin Jung smiled, "I volunteered to fill in for Doctor Song. It was met with immediate approval."

"We will see about that." Baek Seung Jo said icily. "Now, I am taking Nurse Baek home. If you want to complain about it, I suggest you talk to Chairman Soon."

"I plan on it."

"Go get your stuff," Seung Jo told Ha Ni over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off Doctor Choi. She scurried off and Yin Jung watched her with a creepy smile. "I noticed the complaint you filed last week to the board about my past behavior."

Baek Seung Jo didn't answer. Ever since Doctor Choi had basically attacked Ha Ni, Seung Jo had been trying to gather evidence to get him dismissed. He had been able to find a few people who admitted Doctor Choi tended to go overboard in his scheduling or in temperament but nothing like what he had done to Ha Ni. "I doubt it will get very far. There is not much in your report."

"You almost killed Ha Ni last time. Her medical files show admittance to the hospital for several days and kidney problems because of how you overworked her. So, this is your only warning, stay the hell away from my wife." Baek Seung Jo threatened and Doctor Choi held up his hands mockingly. "Whatever you say."

As Ha Ni raced back, she tugged on Seung Jo's shirt. "I am ready."

He nodded and put his hand on the low of her back leading her out. "Be expecting a call from me, Nurse Baek. I am going to be making a few schedule changes." Doctor Choi called after them.

Baek Seung Jo growled and began to move towards him again but Ha Ni hurriedly intervened. "No, Seung Jo. Let's just go."

He gave Doctor Choi one last warning glare before pushing her towards the exit. As they walked outside, Seung Jo was mumbling furiously into his phone, trying to reach the Chairman Mao Soon. They climbed into the car and he saw the tears welling in her eyes. "Ha Ni?

I can't do this." Ha Ni whispered. "I can't look at him every day and worry about what he might do."

"You won't have too. I am going to find out what is going on," Baek Seung Jo promised her. "And I would have you quit before- "

"I'm pregnant." Ha Ni said flatly and the words floated around his brain before he could process what they meant. "What?"

She reached into her purse and pulled out a sonogram. "I found out yesterday. I had planned on telling you at dinner tonight but after seeing him…" She trailed off and deep racking sobs shook her whole body. Seung Jo quickly unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her across the console into his arms. "Ha Ni, are you really pregnant?"

She nodded and buried her face into his shoulder, "I was so excited to tell you but if he makes me work like he did before… My body can't handle it. I could lose the baby."

"No, Ha Ni. I would kill Choi Yin Jung before I would allow him to harm you." Baek Seung Jo vowed. "You are safe. I promise."

She tried to get control over her fear knowing he meant it. He reached down and cupped her face, "Is there really a baby?"

Ha Ni gave a watery chuckle at his repeated question. She lifted his hand which was holding the picture from her ultrasound. "I am about eight weeks. I had no clue until I got dizzy at work yesterday. Nurse Park caught me and because of my previous episodes, they insisted on examining me."

Seung Jo looked at the tiny image on the black and white paper. He looked at her and then back down. Ha Ni smiled knowing he was happy although he couldn't express it into words yet. She ran her fingers down his cheek. "You're a daddy, Seung Jo."

Baek Seung Jo nodded solemnly but after a few beats, he snatched her back into his arms in almost painful grip. Ha Ni moved so she was sitting more in his lap. They sat together silently for quite a while before she felt his muscles relax. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine." Ha Ni assured him. "All the nausea and dizziness makes sense now."

"Wait," Seung Jo pulled back slightly, "you have been nauseous? Why didn't I notice?"

Ha Ni shrugged, "I go into work later than you. Most mornings you had already left and didn't see me skipping breakfast. Besides, I wasn't having morning sickness, it was more in the midafternoon after being on my feet for a while. I didn't even really pay attention to it."

She paused before telling him the other parts of her appointment yesterday, "They do want me to be careful. Doctor Gu said my kidneys may start acting up again and my blood pressure was a little high."

Baek Seung Jo immediately went for his bag, wanting to check for himself. Ha Ni rolled her eyes, grabbing him before he could do a full exam. "It is fine, Seung Jo. No more than any other pregnant woman in the world. I will just need to be cautious."

"You are quitting." Baek Seung Jo declared and Ha Ni opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head. "No argument. I would have insisted on it even without Doctor Choi slithering his way back into Pediatrics."

"We can't afford for me not to work." Ha Ni said softly. "I know you wanted to get our own place before we had children."

Seung Jo kissed her lightly, "You let me worry about that."

"Baek Seung Jo- "

"Ha Ni," Baek Seung Jo spoke over firmly. "It wasn't like you only had a cold six months ago. Your body started shutting down. To the point it frightened me. I can't take the chance of you getting sick again. I need to know you're healthy. You and the baby."

Ha Ni stared at him before sighing. "Okay. I don't want to quit though. I refuse to let Doctor Choi think he has won. Is there any way, the hospital would agree to early maternity leave for medical purposes?"

Baek Seung Jo rubbed her back thoughtfully." I think so. Except, I believe you need to be at thirteen weeks for it to start taking effect."

"Which is only four weeks away." Ha Ni reminded him, "I can do that."

"No."

"Seung Jo," Ha Ni begged, "even if I quit, they would make me finish my two weeks. This would only be another two weeks beyond. Then by the time I come back from leave, Doctor Song will be back and we won't have to worry about Choi Yin Jung."

"I'm not." Baek Seung Jo told her, "I am worried about you."

Ha Ni shook her head, feeling defeated and more tears rolled down her face. "This is so unfair. I love my job and I was so excited about being pregnant. Now, I am just afraid."

Seung Jo placed a kiss on both of her cheeks and then softly onto her lips. "You don't need to be afraid. I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know." Ha Ni took a deep breath, "So, can we shoot for the thirteen weeks? If looks like it's getting too risky, I will leave."

He studied her intensely, reading her pleading stare. Despite her fear, Ha Ni was determined to keep her job. He knew how much she had grown to love it and how important pediatrics was to her. Seung Jo gave a reluctant sigh, "All right. We will see how it goes but if you start feeling even a little bit off, I am pulling the plug."

Ha Ni laid her head down into the crook of his neck. "Thank you...What about him trying to schedule me for overnights? I might be able to handle one or two."

"Over my dead body," Baek Seung Jo snapped, "are you doing anything close to an overnight. I will just remind Chairman Soon of our original deal. You get scheduled for seven days in a row again or twenty four hours shifts and I walk away from Parang."

Ha Ni nodded, knowing Chairman Soon would agree to his demand. He would never risk losing his superstar of Parang. Every hospital in Seoul wanted Baek Seung Jo, who was becoming one of the most well-known doctors in the city. "I will see if Nurse Park or Nurse Dae can be scheduled with me too. They know me and will make sure I stay safe."

"All right. We can try it then." Baek Seung Jo finally agreed and Ha Ni felt her nerves ease slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am having a baby."

Baek Seung Jo gave her a deep grin. One that was only reserved for her, which always expressed his love for her. Even if he didn't say the words as often, this smile proved he would do anything for her. He placed his hand low on her belly and lowered his forehead to hers. "Thank you."

Ha Ni giggled, "I think you had a part in it."

Seung Jo smirked, "I remember." Ha Ni kissed him again and started to climb back into her seat but he refused to let go. She raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you can drive with me in your lap, Baek Seung Jo."

"You would be amazed at what I can do." Seung Jo whispered and laid one last deep kiss on her. He felt her body go slack and he had to remind himself they were sitting in the hospital garage parking lot. Understanding he needed the extra comfort, Ha Ni let him hold her for a minute longer than she would normally be comfortable with in public.

Finally, he released her so she could crawl back into the passenger side. He carefully re-fastened her seat belt and started up the car. As they began their drive home, Seung Jo turned his head curiously. "Does anyone else know?"

"No," Ha Ni replied. "Except for Nurse Park and Doctor Gu who did my examination yesterday. I wanted to tell you first."

He reached across and took her hand, "Do you want to tell them tonight or would you rather wait?"

"Can we wait until tomorrow?" Ha Ni asked him. "I feel a little drained from everything and mother will be so excited. I don't want to ruin it for her by acting down."

Baek Seung Jo gave his wife an exasperated look, "Ha Ni, this is about you and me. Not my mother, so don't worry about her. We will do whatever is best for you."

She squeezed his hand, "I think I will do better if we wait. Just a day or two."

"Then we will wait." Baek Seung Jo confirmed and as he pulled into the drive, he shot her a sideways glance. Ha Ni looked happy but he could tell she was tired. He helped her out of the car and only knowing that his family would ask endless questions stopped him from carrying her inside.

"Ha Ni," Geum Hee cried when they walked into the house. "How was your day?"

"Good," Ha Ni hugged her briefly. "I got Kang Yoon Lee to take her medicine without a fuss this afternoon. So, I consider myself victorious."

His mother laughed and gestured to the table. "Come eat."

Ha Ni looked over at table but as soon as the smell hit, her stomach rolled violently. "I will be down in a minute. I want to change my clothes." She turned and hurried up the stairs, hoping they didn't see how green she felt. Baek Seung Jo kept his eyes on her before turning back to his parents. "They reassigned Doctor Choi to pediatrics today."

Geum Hee gasped, "What?"

"How Hyung?" Eun Jo piped up concerned from the table. "I thought he was not allowed near Ha Ni."

"I don't know. Choi Yin Jung was not supposed to be assigned anywhere near her after my last conversation with the board which I plan on reminding them." Seung Jo replied before shooting them all a stern glare. "But Ha Ni is already stressed enough about him. So, I want her to take it easy for the next few days. All-right?"

They agreed hastily and his mother knew he was mainly talking to her. "I will be good." Baek Seung Jo gave her a sardonic smile before leaning in to kiss her cheek, "I doubt it, but thank you."

He walked up the flight of stairs to their bedroom where Ha Ni was laying on flat on the bed. She had started changing her clothes but had quickly run out of energy. Seung Jo smiled at the vision of her only in a bra and nursing pants. He leaned over, boxing her in with his arms. "You know, this makes for a very tempting picture."

"Only if you don't mind me puking on you," Ha Ni muttered opening one eye. "Which is a distinct possibility right now."

Seung Jo ran a hand down her hair, "Do you want me to get you anything?" Ha Ni tugged on her pants with a whimper, "No but help."

He chuckled and grabbed her waistband. "Lift up." Ha Ni raised her hips and he pulled them off her legs. She gave a sigh of relief as the cool air rushed over her heated skin. "Oh, that feels better."

Seung Jo bent down and laid a kiss into her belly. "Yeah, for you maybe."

Ha Ni grinned down at him, "Sorry." He stretched lightly out on top of her, "It's okay. You can make it up to me later."

"Will do," she muttered and he saw that she was about to drift off. "Come try to eat. It will help with the queasiness."

"Ugh," Ha Ni grumbled but let him pull her slowly upright. "Fine. Can you hand me my shorts?"

Baek Seung Jo dug around in a drawer and passed her a pair of his basketball shorts, "here. They will be cooler than yours."

"I love you." Ha Ni told him gratefully. "Do I have to wear a shirt?"

"Since your dad mentioned that Bong Joon Gu might be coming to dinner, then yes. Unless you want me to permanently blind him afterwards."

Ha Ni shook her head, "No thanks." Things had gotten better with Bong Joon Gu after Seung Jo's conversation with him right after Ha Ni became ill. Joon Gu had quit fawning over her and was trying to repair his relationship with Chris. It had been slow going since the young woman had been extremely hurt by the young chefs continued infatuation with Baek Ha Ni but had agreed to at least think about coming back to Korea for a visit.

Baek Seung Jo had relaxed more around Joon Gu and wasn't always on alert for him to say anything inappropriate to his wife but Ha Ni doubted they would ever truly be friends. "Why is he coming for dinner?"

"Apparently he made a new dish and your dad wants to try it out here first before they add it to the menu."

She wrinkled her nose at the mention of new food, "I hope I can keep it down." Seung Jo pulled a long t-shirt over her head. "Come on. After you get a little food, you can take a shower and go to bed."

Once they headed downstairs, Ha Ni saw her dad and Joon Gu had already arrived. The food was spread over the table and she forced herself to breathe. "Ha Ni," Joon Gu hollered, "Baek Seung Jo, try this and tell me what you think."

Seung Jo scooped up a bite sparing Ha Ni from having to try it first. "It's good. What is it?"

"A new invention of the noodle." Bong Joon Gu answered proudly. "Here Ha Ni, you try it."

Ha Ni saw the wiggly noodle and really didn't want it anywhere near her mouth but not wanting to hurt Bong Joon Gu, she took a tiny bite. The taste was overpowering and she gave Baek Seung Jo a panicked expression. His eyes widened in alarm but she could also see the slight twitching of his lips. "Delicious," Ha Ni croaked out before grabbing a glass of water right out of Eun Jo's hand. "Yah!" The boy cried, "get your own."

She gulped it down in one swallow and handed the glass back to him. "Thanks."

Geum Hee looked at her curiously but didn't questioned it for which Ha Ni was grateful. She took her usual chair and filled her plate with a small amount of food. Seung Jo had just begun to sit down beside her when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and seeing the name, his face darkened. "Excuse me for a moment."

He went into our earshot of the others, "Chairman Soon. Thank you for calling me back."

Soon Mao Won sighed, "I assume this is about Doctor Choi?"

"I was promised he would not have any more contact with Nurse Baek." Baek Seung Jo said stiffly. "You agreed after seeing the security footage- "

"That was six months ago, Doctor Baek. I am sure your wife can put aside her differences by now."

"This isn't about a difference in opinion." Seung Jo told him, trying not to show his anger. "This is about him risking her health with a dangerous schedule. And do I also need to remind you that he sexually harassed her."

"We don't know that." Chairman Soon pointed out arrogantly. "Besides, I didn't have a choice. No other doctor volunteered to take over the ward for Doctor Song. He was our only applicant who even has a remote idea of how to handle pediatrics."

Seung Jo rubbed his eyes, "Fine. However, I want your word that Nurse Baek's safety is still the priority."

"Doctor Baek, I don't appreciate your tone or insinuation."

"Then fire me." Baek Seung Jo snapped, finally fed up. "Or I can always quit if you don't like it. Either way, I don't care but I won't allow you to put my wife at risk. Ha Ni doesn't work past her regular hours and she doesn't get scheduled for overnights."

Although Chairman Soon had no intention of losing a rising star like Baek Seung Jo for Parang University Hospital. He was still a man accustomed to giving orders, not receiving them so he immediately bristled at the ultimatum. "I will ask Doctor Choi to be considerate of her frail condition."

Baek Seung Jo snarled under his breath at the mocking use of frail. "However," Soon Mao Won continued, "it will be his jurisdiction for the next eight weeks so if Choi Yin Jung says she is to work an overnight, then Baek Ha Ni is expected to obey him…" He paused deliberately, "On everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So this is a short chapter to fill in a little bit. I am working on my full-length one now but I wanted to get this up for you. Also, for everyone who follows me for my SEoul stories, I am planning on a new one which should be up soon. Anyway, I hope you are all still enjoying the Hospital Room meets the Husband. I know Doctor Choi is a huge jerk but I wanted to show how hard it is to take down a powerful man when you are a woman especially one who is sweet and kind but not necessarily seen as smart. Plus, I wanted to show the maturity and growth of Baek Seung Jo's and Ha Ni's relationship as a married couple who have been together now for a while. So, this won't really follow the show with Ha Ni's clinginess or Seung Jo's coldness to her. Let me know what you think!

Ha Ni rubbed lotion into her hands, keeping a half eye on Baek Seung Jo. He was sitting up in bed with a dark scowl. He had been completely silent since dinner and had stormed away from the table the moment he was finished eating.

A few years ago, Ha Ni would have probed and prodded him when he had got this way. Believing he was mad at her or didn't think she was intelligent enough to understand. It had always led to Seung Jo snapping at her to the point of tears and them not speaking for several days.

However, after several tense fights, Ha Ni had come to realize this was just the way Seung Jo processed things. He needed to retreat into his mind until he could come up with a solution. Once she had discovered and understood it didn't have anything to do with her, Ha Ni began giving him space and quiet to figure things out. In return, Seung Jo had learned to trust her more with his feelings and started opening up about whatever was bothering him.

So, Ha Ni finished getting ready quietly and climbed into bed beside him without asking all her questions about the earlier phone call. She simply gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek before rolling over to turn off the light. Grateful to finally be able to sit down after her stressful day, Ha Ni gave a moan of appreciation for the feel of her pillow and soft blankets.

Seung Jo didn't respond to her presence right away but sure enough, after a few minutes of her lying next to him, he sighed and moved further down into the bed. He kissed the inside of her neck and wrapped himself around her. "You didn't throw up Bong Joon Gu's new creation."

"Barely," Ha Ni remarked with a snort. "I had to swallow it without chewing just to avoid the flavor."

Seung Jo chuckled and ran a hand down her spine. "It was pretty good actually."

"The baby didn't agree."

At the mention of her pregnancy, he tightened his grip protectively. "I talked to Chairman Soon tonight."

"I figured," Ha Ni whispered, "He is not going to remove Doctor Choi, is he?"

"No," Seung Jo said furiously. "It took me quitting and hanging up on him just to prove I was serious for him to agree that you will not be scheduled for overnights. However, everything else will be Choi Yin Jung's decision."

Ha Ni tried not to shiver at what that could mean for her. "What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ha Ni twisted in his embrace to meet his eyes. "Just like you need to know I am safe, I need to know you are not worrying or stressing about it either. So, if my resigning is what it will take to put your mind at ease, I will tell them tomorrow."

Seung Jo nodded, "I can resign as well then- "

"No, Baek Seung Jo. "Ha Ni interrupted softly. "You just got the funding to get your research off the ground. I know how much that means to you and if you resign, it all goes out the window. I want you to stay. I can leave with no consequences but it would break my heart if you had to sacrifice over a year of work."

Seung Jo stared at her intensely for a moment but before Ha Ni could decipher the look in his eyes, she was flipped onto her back. He took her mouth in an engulfing kiss, pinning her body with his weight as he sank heavily on top of her.

Ha Ni clutched the back of his neck and moved her hips to cradle him a little better. Seung Jo groaned at the contact and she could feel his urgency as he lifted up to roughly yank her nightshirt over her head. "Seung Jo," she moaned but he only recaptured her mouth and Ha Ni realized her husband had no more plans for any kind of discussion. Losing herself into his touch, she wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to take her away.

Seung Jo made love to her slowly and relentlessly until she was completely limp with pleasure. Then he would start all over again. Only hours later after he was sure she had been completely devoured, did Seung Jo allowed his own release to come in hard, never-ending spasms. Her body arched high from the feel of it until Ha Ni honestly didn't think she could handle any more. Hearing the cry from her lips once again, Seung Jo fell forward with a low shout and just barely caught himself before he completely crushed her.

Ha Ni wanting the contact held him close into her chest. Their heavy breathing echoed around them, his fingers still skimming lightly over her waist. They were a mess of tangled limbs in their sheets, unsure where one began and the other ended. Physically, she was drained but had never felt more loved or cherished by Seung Jo than she did right then. Noticing he was lying awkwardly, she tried to shift to make him more comfortable but he stopped her. "No." Seung Jo panted, "don't move yet."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ha Ni murmured with a kiss into his shoulder. After a minute of slow caressing, he stretched more fully on top of her. Seung Jo raised his head to look down into her eyes, "I may not always tell you like I should but Ha Ni, you have to know that you are more important than any grant from the hospital."

"I know that, Seung Jo. I didn't mean it that way."

He kissed her lightly, his fingers stroking over her bare skin. "I don't want you to quit either. Not like this. I know you love working with the kids and I refuse to let Doctor Choi drive you away from it."

Ha Ni cupped his face, "I do love my job and I have worked so hard to get where I am. I really believe I can handle it until we get to the thirteen-week mark. However, it is not the most important thing to me. You and the baby are what is important, so I will do whatever you think is best. Maybe after he or she is born, I can try to find a position at a different hospital. I may have enough years under my belt now that my grades from school won't matter as much."

Baek Seung Jo shook his head. "We don't need to decide tonight. Let's see how this week goes. You are off tomorrow anyway but if Choi Yin Jung starts harassing you again…"

"I know," Ha Ni said, brushing her fingers through his hair. "I may not be as book smart as the others but I am not stupid. I learned my lesson the last time. My health comes first, especially right now."

"Thank you," Seung Jo said quietly. "If this is what we end up having to do, I promise, I will do whatever it takes to get you added onto a different hospital after the baby is born."

Ha Ni nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He quickly deepened it and feeling his energy return pressed her once more into the mattress. Before she could even catch her breath, Seung Jo was already back to his earlier job of memorizing every inch of his wife's body. "However, I will fix that later. Right now, I am not due at the hospital for another four hours." He mumbled against her skin. "And I don't plan on wasting them by talking. Not tonight. Tonight I am proving a point."

"What point?" Ha Ni gasped as his lips moved over her chest. Seung Jo shot her a wicked grin, "That I am the only one who is allowed to touch you." He reached down between them, playing with her until she quivered. "That I am the only one who gets to make you come over and over again until you can't think about anything else but me."

Ha Ni whimpered restlessly, her muscles tightening around his fingers. "Baek Seung Jo."

Feeling her eager response, Seung Jo quickly raised up and entered her without warning, loving the way she immediately clenched around him. As he began to move slowly, he leaned down to whisper against her lips. "And I plan on collecting a lot of evidence before morning."

Later as the sunrise began to peek through the curtain, Seung Jo gently pushed a piece of hair off Ha Ni face. He knew should get up if he didn't want to be late for work but he couldn't seem to move. He was enjoying just holding her while she slept too much. Ha Ni shifted slightly and Seung Jo couldn't help but smirk noticing her skin was showing the effects of his late night affections.

He laid a final kiss over her bare shoulder causing Ha Ni to roll over with an annoyed whine. He chuckled and began to quietly slip away when her phone started buzzing violently on the nightstand.

Seung Jo desperately tried to grab it before it could wake her but he was too late. Ha Ni gave a low groan, her eyes fluttering. "What..." Then realizing it was her phone was ringing, she reached over bleary-eyed.

He shook his head, "Go back to sleep. I will answer it."

"It's okay." Ha Ni muttered, "I've got it." However, as she sat up too fast, he saw her face go frightenly pale. Understanding what it meant, he dove for the trashcan by the nightstand and held under her nose just barely in time to prevent her from vomiting all over their bed. Seung Jo held her hair with a grimace as she threw up in hard, heaving retches, feeling guilty that she had to endure this for him. When she finally stopped, he rubbed her back sympathetically. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but augh, this is so gross." Ha Ni gasped and he handed her some tissue to clean herself. When the phone started going off again, Baek Seung Jo glared angrily. "Who is that? It is barely six in the morning."

"I don't know," Ha Ni said weakly, grabbing it from the table. He saw that it was the hospital and his mouth tightened. "You are not going in today. It is your day off."

She nodded declining the call but once it immediately started ringing again, Seung Jo snatched it from her hand. "Looks like I am taking this with me."

Ha Ni looked at him surprised, "But- "

"You can use mom's today."

She sighed in agreement and went to lay back down on the bed. Her stomach was rolling and her head was spinning from being awoken from such a deep sleep. "Have a good day. Tell mother I can make breakfast for Eun Jo."

Seung Jo chuckled, "I am sure he will appreciate it." She stuck her tongue out at him, "I actually make decent porridge now."

"You put salt in it instead of sugar last time."

"Go to work."

Seung Jo leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you."

Ha Ni gave him a tired smile. "I love you too. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Seung Jo. Now, go."

He snuck downstairs and slipped out the door, his family still slumbering except for the low cursing coming from Eun Jo's room as he tried to get up for school. That boy was not a morning person and it was better not to speak to him for at least another hour. If someone thought Baek Seung Jo could cut you into ribbons with words alone, they had never met a half-asleep Baek Eun Jo.

Ha Ni's phone went off four more times in the period between the house and the hospital which was only a fifteen-minute drive in the early morning traffic. Seung Jo bypassing the main entrance went straight into Pediatrics and slammed open Doctor Choi's office door. "Knock it off."

Choi Yin Jung did not even look up from his computer screen. "Is there something I can help you with, Doctor Baek?"

Seng Jo held up Ha Ni's phone, "This is the tenth time you have called her in the past hour. So, for the last time… Knock it off."

"Is it my fault that I enjoy hearing Nurse Baek's lovely voice?"

"I am about to find out what your spleen looks likes and I won't be using anesthesia."

Doctor Choi leaned back in his chair, "Are you threatening me?"

"Yes," Seung Jo sat in the chair opposite him casually, "I tend to do that to men who harass my wife."

"I am not harassing her. I am calling in one of my nurses since we are understaffed. I am asking Nurse Baek to do her job. Something I believe I have the clearance to do. So, unless you want to fill in for the shift for Nurse Lao, I would get Nurse Baek in here."

"And why is Nurse Lao not coming in?" Seung Jo demanded to know and Yin Jung smiled. "I'm not sure. I make it a policy not to pry into my colleague's personal affairs."

"How gracious of you." Seung Jo stared at him coldly trying to get a read on the situation. "What is this about? Why are you going after Baek Ha Ni this way? You have from the moment you met her. Is it because of her less than stellar academic background or is because she is married to me?"

"Hmm," Choi Yin Jung thought about it momentarily. "Both. I don't like dumb women but I also do not like some young hot-shot doctor coming in here with an attitude."

"Then come after me." Seung Jo said in a bored tone. "Do whatever you want. But you are going to leave my wife alone."

"No."

Seung Jo looked around the office confused, "I am sorry. I didn't realize you thought that was optional. Let me try this again. You are going to leave my wife alone and I won't wipe out your whole life."

"Do you honestly think you can?" Choi Yin Jung laughed. "I have been working for this hospital for the past ten plus years. I have donated money, time, and resources for countless projects. I am one of Chairman Soon's closest friends. How exactly do you think you are going to be able to touch me?"

Seung Jo gave him a smug grin in return. "Try me."

"I am planning on it. I should probably show this to you… It is an email ready to go to every hospital in Seoul with declarations and documentation showing the poor record of Baek Ha Ni." He held up the copy of the email and Seung Jo snatched it with a snarl. His breathing becoming labored as he read the letter.

Choi Yin Jung had not only put her old school records and letters of concern from her teachers when she initially graduated but also letters from some of the more jealous nurses like Lao In Ha who swore Ha Ni had been negligent in her duties. "So, you see if Baek Ha Ni tries to leave Parang, her career as a nurse is over."

"You son of a bitch. How did you even get her records?" Seung Jo snapped and Doctor Choi held up his hands, "I told you. I am best friends with Chairman Soon. Once I explained some of my concerns, he let me look through her file."

"You know damn well Ha Ni has never been negligent with her patients. Ask Nurse Park or Nurse Dae."

"Why would I do that when Nurse Lao was so willing to accommodate my needs?"

Seung Jo slammed the paper on the desk. "Do you honestly want to declare war with me? I am smarter than you and you know it. Trust me, I will win."

"We will see." Yin Jung straightened his tie. "You know Doctor Baek, you really should have taken me up on my original offer instead of breaking my nose." He turned with a hard stare, "Now, unless you want me to send that email to everyone in Seoul. I suggest you start playing along."

Baek Seung Jo glared at him furiously. If he sent that email out, no hospital would take Ha Ni and her career would be destroyed. However, he had no intention of letting Choi Yin Jung touch her either. "I am going to make you pay for this. No matter what I must do. If you want to come after me fine, but no one threatens her."

"It is not a threat." Choi Yin Jung said as headed out the office. "I don't bluff and I don't get denied what I want. So, tell Nurse Baek I look forward to working with her."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter but I made it longer to make up for it. So, this story only has one more chapter and then an epilogue. I will probably focus on The Fake Engagement next and then I am planning on writing another Playful Kiss fic. So thanks for going with me and encouraging me to keep writing Baek Seung Jo and Ha Ni stories. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and let me know what y'all think!

Ha N closed the door to her bedroom with a relieved sigh. She had spent most of her day off with Geum Hee since her mother-in-law had wanted to go shopping for the ever-growing Baek Eun Jo. Then they had gone to lunch, caught a movie, and rushed home to do some cleaning. It had been a fun afternoon, filled with laughter and impromptu dance parties in the car.

However, after helping Geum Hee put dinner on for the night, Ha Ni was exhausted and grateful to finally able to slip upstairs. Her feet ached and she felt hot, even though it was starting to snow outside. Some weird side effect from the pregnancy, she decided with a shake of her head. She quickly stripped off her heavy sweater and slipped back on Seung Jo's long shirt. "Ahh, that's better." Ha Ni muttered and looked around with a frown for his shorts. "Where did I put them?"

Ha Ni bent over and began to crawl under the bed. Sometimes, Seung Jo kicked things under there by accident in the morning.

Seung Jo walked into the bedroom and spotted Ha Ni on her stomach crawling around under their bed, her bare legs sticking up in the air. He tilted his head amused, "What are you doing?"

"You kicked my shorts under here again."

Seung Jo put his hands on her waist and helped her wiggle out from under the bed. Noticing which pair, she was holding triumphantly in her hands, he raised his eyebrow. "Those are mine."

"I am holding them hostage until after the baby is born."

Seung Jo paused, her face was a little flushed and her skin felt hot under his touch. "Are you all right?"

Ha Ni nodded, "I think so. Just a little tired. I only got home a few minutes ago and then I helped Mother put dinner on. The heat from the oven must have made me warm."

"Okay." Seung Jo agreed but decided to keep an eye on her. He didn't like how easily her temperature spiked since that was one of the main problems the last time Ha Ni had been ill.

"How was your day?" Ha Ni asked while tugging on the shorts. Seung Jo shrugged, "fine. Nothing new."

He had decided earlier not to tell her about his confrontation with Choi Yin Jung unless it became necessary. There was no point in upsetting her or causing her more stress by revealing the email Yin Jung was holding over their heads. Especially since Baek Seung Jo had no intention of letting Doctor Choi or Parang Hospital send it out.

Ha Ni raised on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly like she did every day. He smiled at the familiar gesture but when she pulled away, she swayed slightly. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and steadied her.

She laughed holding her head, "being pregnant is very much like being drunk sometimes."

"You did too much today." Seung Jo accused. "You were supposed to rest."

"I know but I had promised Mother I would help with some errands. I couldn't back out without telling her about the baby, which I didn't want to do without you."

"Fine. Then we will tell her tonight."

"Seung Jo," Ha Ni wrapped her arms around his neck. "Get that annoyed expression of your face. You can't be mad at mother. She didn't know."

"I told her yesterday that I wanted you to take it easy," Seung Jo snapped. "Dragging you around Seoul all day doesn't qualify as taking it easy."

"Really Seung Jo, I'm fine. A little tired and I might have you rub my feet tonight but that's all."

"Still… She should know better." Seung Jo grumbled. Ha Ni kissed the underside of his jaw with a chuckle. "Worrywart."

He smacked her backside at the comment and she laughed. "All right. Let's go tell them."

The squeal from Geum Hee was loud enough to break glass, Baek Seung Jo decided. His mother had gaped at them when Ha Ni had first announced the news. His father and Oh Ki Dong had both stood up and kissed her cheek before hugging each other with excited chattering.

Baek Eun Jo had just nodded, "I was wondering why you kept puking last week," then calmly went back to eating his dinner.

Geum Hee on the other hand, screamed and jumped up from the table after a minute of stunned silence. She roughly pulled Ha Ni to her feet and twirled her around in a circle all while screeching in her ear. "

Mom," Seung Jo called as she continued to go around in a circle. "Mom...Mom!" Noticing Ha Ni's eyes were glazing over and she was going slightly green, he quickly broke them apart. "Unless you want her to throw up all over your back, stop spinning her."

"Oh sorry," Geum Hee said excitedly. "I just can't believe it. Ha Ni, you should have told me. We need to go shopping again but for the baby… You will need stuff for the nursery and maternity clothes." She gave another excited hop and grabbed her hand. "Come on. I bet some of the stores are still open."

Before he knew what was happening, she had begun dragging Ha Ni towards the door. Seung Jo sprang up before his mother could get too far and tucked Ha Ni out of reach. "Mom!"

The harsh bark from her son made Geum Hee halt her manic pace. "You are not taking Ha Ni shopping when it's past eight at night. Now sit down."

"But- "

Seung Jo narrowed his eyes and Geum Hee sat down with a huff. Ha Ni feeling a little weird from the spinning and being dragged around the kitchen rested her head against his back. He automatically went into protective mode at the gesture since Ha Ni never hide behind him when it came to their family.

"You are not going to make this about you." Seung Jo told his mother. "You can be excited but not at the expense of Ha Ni. I already asked you to let Ha Ni rest today and you took her out for over six hours. So, from now on, there are ground rules."

"Seung Jo," Ha Ni mumbled but he ignored her. He reached behind him and placed his hand on her leg. Their communication signal to let him handle this and she nodded in agreement, knowing he was right. As much as she loved Geum Hee and thought of her like her own mother if you didn't control her now, Ha Ni would never have a moment of peace.

"Ha Ni has to be careful." Seung Jo told them all fiercely. "She is only going to work at the most a few more weeks and then go on medical maternity leave."

"Okay," Geum Hee interrupted, too excited to really focus on what her son was trying to tell her. "Then we will do everything in the next few days. You need maternity clothes, oh you will have such a cute bump! Bows, little shoes, and gowns. I'm so excited! Come on, Ha Ni let's make a list."

Despite Ha Ni agreeing with a happy smile, she suddenly felt exhausted by everything. Without even realizing it, she moved in closer to Seung Jo.

He cast a worried glance over his shoulder and saw that she had gone pale. "That does it," Seung Jo growled and grabbed his mother's wrist who was obliviously chatting away to Ha Ni about all they needed to do. "Come here."

He pulled her away from the room into the adjoining office. "You have to calm down."

"It's a baby, Seung Jo." Geum Hee said excitedly. "There is so much to get ready- "

"Enough."

At the low thunderous one word from Baek Seung Jo, Geum Hee stopped for the first time and really looked at Seung Jo. "What?"

"Listen to me," He pointed to the kitchen. "Ha Ni is exhausted. She is half-sick and stressed out because Parang decided to put Doctor Choi back into pediatrics. She is terrified that he will work past her breaking point again or that she may have to leave nursing for good. I am worried because Ha Ni is only eight weeks and her blood pressure is already up." Seung Jo paused to make sure he had her full attention. "I won't allow her to get sick like she did a few months ago. So, you are going to stop. You are not going to drag her around every time she is home or do nothing but harp excitedly at her for the next nine months. You are going to let her rest and take care of herself. Otherwise, you and I are going to have a problem."

Geum Hee sniffed, her face pinched in annoyance. Seung Jo sighed, "Mom, I am already worried that Parang might do something to harm Ha Ni. Please don't make worry about you too."

She wiggled defensively before her shoulders sagged in defeat. "All right, I'm sorry. I will calm down."

He gave her a long stare, "I mean it, Mom. Don't tell me one thing and then try to sneak Ha Ni out shopping behind my back. She loves you too much to say no and wouldn't want to disappoint you."

Geum Hee held up three fingers which made him smile. That was their code from his childhood when he was promising his mom he wouldn't get into trouble. "Thank you."

When they went back to dinner, his mom apologized for bouncing around like a rocket and Ha Ni visible relaxed at the change in the atmosphere. She talked with Geum Hee about the baby no longer feeling overwhelmed by her hyper tone. After they ate, they decided to play a board game and it was good to laugh without worrying about Doctor Choi, the pregnancy, or her health.

It had only been an hour of light playing when Eun Jo grinned over at the table at him, pointing to the chair next to him. Seung Jo turned curiously to Ha Ni whose head was resting on the table. He pushed her hair back and laughed quietly noticing she was fast asleep. "I think Ha Ni forfeits."

"Oh, poor thing," His mother cooed. "She was winning too."

"For once," Eun Jo teased dodging his mother's swat.

"I better get her upstairs," Seung Jo said. "She has to work tomorrow anyway."

"How is that going?" Soo Chang asked. "Are they going to be cautious with her since she is expecting now?"

"Ha Ni is going to officially tell them tomorrow," Seung Jo answered. "She wants to get thirteen weeks because she will qualify for medical maternity leave. However, I already told her if Doctor Gu believes she needs to step down earlier or if Doctor Choi starts making trouble again, then she will just resign. Ha Ni can always get a job with a different hospital later."

"Will that even be possible?" Ki Dong wondered, knowing his daughter did not have the best academic standings.

Seung Jo flashed him a confident smile. "Don't worry. Ha Ni is one of the best pediatric nurses at Parang now. Even Nurse Park and Nurse Dae have complimented her skills and they are one of the toughest two to impress."

His father-in-law nodded. "My little Noah's snail. She never quits. Ha Ni always did like taking care of people, so it makes sense for her to keep going once her heart became invested. I'm proud of her."

"Me too," Seung Jo said with a grin. He waved goodnight and bent down to scoop her up. She stirred in his arms sleepily. "Is it my turn?"

"No. Once you fell asleep at the table, Eun Jo declared himself the winner by default."

"Yah! I didn't fall asleep," Ha Ni protested even while snuggling her face into Seung Jo's chest. "I was just resting my eyes."

"You were snoring."

"I was not," Ha Ni mumbled as he laid her onto the bed. He started to help her into her pajamas but she stopped him. "I need to take a shower."

Seung Jo shook his head. "Take one in the morning. With how tired you are right now, you will drown standing up."

"I'm all right," Ha Ni insisted a little more alert. "Besides I am due at the hospital around six and really don't want to get up to take one in the morning."

He frowned as she began heading to the bathroom. "Why so early? Normally, you don't go on duty until seven thirty."

Ha Ni gave him a knowing look which immediately made him bristle. "Doctor Choi called you today, didn't he?"

"It was an email," Ha Ni answered with a yawn. "I figured asking me to come in a little earlier is better than making me stay late or forcing a twenty-hour shift. Maybe if I meet his demands here, he will be happy."

Seung Jo grumbled under his breath but didn't argue. Maybe it was better to yield a little before things got nasty again.

"Besides," Ha Ni came over wrapping her arms around his waist. "Whose fault is it that I didn't get any sleep last night?"

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. "I didn't hear you complaining."

Ha Ni blushed but raised up on her tiptoes to meet his lips. "No, and I wouldn't mind a repeat soon either."

Seung Jo pressed a hard kiss on her but the yelling voices of Eun Jo and the others as they went upstairs stopped him with a groan. "Remind me again why don't we have our own place?"

Ha Ni laughed at his frustrated tone and gave him a quick peck. "I am going to go take my shower before Eun Jo gets in there and uses all the hot water."

Seung Jo sighed and went to the desk. Living with his parents did have some benefits, such as helping them save on money and a built-in support system. However, it was probably time to seriously consider getting an apartment. Especially since Baek Seung Jo didn't want to figure out how to add a crib and everything into their bedroom nor would it be very practical. He started pulling up various places nearby, hoping to find something within walking distance of his family. He liked the idea of always having babysitters at their disposal.

He pulled up a few local places and was saving one into his favorites when he heard her sneak back into the bedroom. She was only wearing a towel and half heartedly trying to wring out her hair. "What are you doing?"

"Come look at this place and tell me what you think."

Peering at the computer, she smiled warmly. "It's nice. I like the little balcony space."

Seung Jo nodded, pulling her into his lap. "I thought you would. It also has an extra room we can use for the nursery."

"Can we afford something like this?" Ha Ni asked with a touch of concern. "It is only a block away and this neighborhood runs a little higher."

"I think so," Seung Jo mused. "Might be a little hard if we lose your income but we have enough in our savings if necessary."

Ha Ni scrolled through the photos, she enjoyed the look of it and being near home would be nice. She knew getting their own place was a good idea, especially with the baby coming but she didn't want to completely leave her family. "I like just being able to walk over and still have dinner or spend the evening with everyone."

He kissed the back of her shoulder, "I can call them this week and set up an appointment."

"Okay. If this price is correct, it is not too bad. If I can hit the thirteen-week goal before stepping down, we won't lose the extra paycheck. Then we won't have to touch the savings. I would rather not do that if we can avoid it."

"Me either," Seung Jo agreed. "Especially with the new expenses we will have soon. So, this is just an idea. We won't really start considering it unless it looks like you will be able to continue working. If you need to step down early, then we can wait a little bit longer."

Ha Ni felt a flash of guilt. Her health was so high risk because of how much she had worn her body down previously. They wouldn't have to worry about any of this if Ha Ni had never allowed Doctor Choi to push her past her physical capabilities the last time. Seung Jo sensing her distress gently poked her side. "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh," Ha Ni shook her head. "Nothing. I must still be half asleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Ha Ni kissed lightly, a new determination coursing through her. She wouldn't leave Parang early unless it became necessary. She was not going to be the reason her family didn't get their best future outcome. "Call them this week and see if we can get in to view it."

"Okay," Seung Jo wrote down the number and saw her trying to conceal another yawn. "Go to bed. You are starting to resemble a zombie."

She gave him a mock scowl, "I would be offended except it's probably true."

"It's true," Seung Jo repeated teasingly. "Lucky for you, I find zombies cute."

Ha Ni rolled her eyes without answering. Deciding she still felt too warm for pajamas, she dropped the towel and crawled into bed.

"Are you wanting me to keep you awake all night again?" Seung Jo asked huskily.

Not even bothering to open her eyes, she gave a soft sigh, "Normally, yes. Except for tonight, it is because I am too hot for clothes."

Frowning, he quickly checked her temperature. "I don't have a fever, Baek Seung Jo," Ha Ni mumbled with a laugh removing his hand. "I'm just pregnant. We get weird symptoms, that's all."

Seung Jo relaxed and settled in beside her. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. "Can you rub my head?"

"Another headache?"

"A little." As he began to rub her temple slowly, Ha Ni ran a hand over his stomach. "I think I am nervous."

Seung Jo shifted so he could see her face, "About what?"

"About going back to work." Sensing what he was about to say, Ha Ni hurried on. "I want to go and even believe I need to go. Face it once and for all but I am still nervous."

"I want you to call me if you need me." Seung Jo demanded. "Even if it's something small."

She nodded feeling better just getting the words out. "I will. Don't worry."

He began stroking her head again and she softened into a deep sleep. He hoped tomorrow went well because otherwise the next patient he operated on would Choi Yin Jung.

Ha Ni's plan to get through the next few weeks was just to avoid Doctor Choi. She would focus on her patients, consult Nurse Dae and Nurse Park when necessary and pretend he didn't exist. After all, she rarely saw or interacted with Doctor Song when he was the head of the ward. Despite being nervous, Ha Ni desperately tried to act normal so her other colleagues would not treat her differently.

The first few days were successful and although she saw Choi Yin Jung in the halls, he did not engage with her. The tension in her chest easing slightly by the behavior. Maybe this time would be different, Ha Ni mused. Maybe he learned his lesson last time and didn't want to give Seung Jo anymore cause to file another complaint.

Her fellow workers seemed to breathe more easily after a few days of no conflicts also. Although, some of them looked disappointed by the lack of drama or the fact that Ha Ni did not seem to be a target of ire for Doctor Choi. Nurse Lao in particular seemed irritated by the lack of abuse since she had never really forgiven Ha Ni for being the one to snag Baek Seung Jo.

Seung Jo messaged her regularly for updates but after the first three or four days without any incidents, he began to relax. However, right before she was supposed to leave on Friday, Doctor Choi demanded she stays an extra hour since one of the other nurses was running late.

He told her casually but Ha Ni saw the glint in his eye. She gave him a friendly nod and sat back down at the station. He smirked before walking away and Nurse Dae touched her shoulder. "Should I call Doctor Baek?"

"No," Ha Ni said hastily. "He had back to back operations today. Besides, it is just an hour. I will still be home before dark." The call button from Kang Lee Hwan rang and Ha Ni pushed back her chair. "Have we received her test results from the last lab yet?"

"Yes. Doctor Choi is looking at it but it is still showing an abnormality."

"I can't figure out why either. I have been meaning to ask Baek Seung Jo about it." Ha Ni snatched a book from her top drawer. Sometimes when the children had difficulty sleeping, she would read to them until they were able to drift off. "I will go see if she's okay. Call me if you need me."

Nurse Dae nodded and watched the young woman head down the hall. A sense of foreboding coming over especially since Doctor Choi was standing in the doorway of his office with a dark glare. She sighed worriedly. "I don't think this over after all."

Ha Ni beat Seung Jo home and decided not to tell him about the extra time added onto her shift. Although she was tired, she didn't feel any worse than normal and there was no reason to upset him over a meager hour. He looked worn out anyway from the extra surgeries and Ha Ni knew the stress over her situation was affecting him too. So, after dinner she gave him space knowing he needed some quiet to decompress. She sat on the balcony with her notebook and a thick blanket, enjoying the crisp night air.

"There you are." Seung Jo walked out a few hours later and she gave him a smile. He looked a little more refreshed and didn't have his whole "I will bite the head off next person who speaks to me," vibe.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

She held up the book Doctor Gu had given her, "I am trying to figure out where I am on this chart."

"Let me see." Seung Jo lifted her upright so he could sit down behind her. He pointed to the image on the page, "eight, nine weeks would place you about here."

Ha Ni nodded, looking at the tiny picture of what the baby growing inside her was at this stage. "It's strange to think about sometimes. I am going to be a mom." She tilted her head to give him a worried smile, "Do you think I will be good at it?"

He looked over shocked, "Of course. Why would you even ask that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I don't really remember ever having one. It worries me a little. I have no idea what mothers are supposed to do."

Seung Jo pressed a kiss into her temple, "You will be a great one. Trust me."

"I wish she was here," Ha Ni whispered and he folded his arms over her chest, "I know."

He sat there quietly holding her before she finally shook herself out of her sad thoughts. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I haven't really considered it," Seung Jo admitted, the idea of it making him smile. "Either one would be fine with me." He pulled the blanket higher over them. "What about you?"

"I keep thinking of it as a boy," Ha Ni confessed, "but it doesn't really matter to me either way. I just want to get through the pregnancy as healthy as possible for them."

"You will," Seung Jo vowed and tightened his grip. "I promise." Not wanting her to worry, he quickly refocused her attention away from her fears. "Why a boy?"

"I'm not sure," Ha Ni chuckled, "but that is what I keep imagining. This little miniature Baek Seung Jo running around giggling because he managed to outsmart me out of a dessert before dinner or something."

He laughed, "Unless it is a girl with your hair and eyes causing me fits because every boy on the playground is trying to make friends with her."

She shot him a quick grin, settling herself more comfortably in between his legs, "We should probably start coming up with names soon."

"Any preference?"

"No. You?"

He shook his head, "we have time though. When is your appointment with Doctor Gu again?"

"Next week." Ha Ni told him, "If you can't get away, it's okay. It will just be blood work and a follow up for my blood pressure."

"I know but I want to be there. I will figure something out."

They laid together for the rest of the night, discussing names and ideas for the apartment if they decided to move. Ha Ni was a little concerned it might break Geum Hee's heart if they moved out right when they were expecting but Seung Jo promised to handle his mother. They didn't talk about work or Doctor Choi but instead focused on the baby and their plans.

However, as the week went by, Doctor Choi refused to let up on adding to her schedule. At first, it was just making her come in a few minutes earlier and then slowly adding an extra hour or so to the end of her shift. Luckily, most of the time she was still able to beat Baek Seung Jo home so he didn't notice.

After almost two weeks of the increments in her time though, Ha Ni was beginning to feel the effects of it. Especially tonight since she was almost two hours late and the baby had refused to let her stomach settle long enough to eat much all day.

Frustrated, she slipped on her slippers and threw her bag down with a loud clang. As she rounded the corner, Ha Ni jumped in surprise spotting Seung Jo already home chopping vegetables.

Her husband walked over to greet her with a glance to his watch. He had arrived home about fifteen minutes earlier and was concerned at still finding her gone. "Hey. Where have you been? I was beginning to get worried."

"Sorry," Ha Ni brushed a kiss over his cheek. "I got held up. What are you doing here? I thought this was your late night at the hospital."

"Normally it is but Doctor Pyo needed to trade." He scanned her, frowning at the dark circles under her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Ha Ni quickly turned away but he grabbed his wrist, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Nuh-uh. What is going on?"

Ha Ni bit her lip debating whether to tell him Doctor Choi had been messing with her schedule again. She knew it would only make him worry or demand she resign.

Remembering how excited he was about the idea of getting their own place, she made a decision. It was only an extra hour, nothing she couldn't handle. "Really Seung Jo, there is nothing to worry about. Just had a long day with Kang Lee Hwan and the others."

"Ha Ni- "

"So, what's for dinner?" She interrupted in a chipper voice and he narrowed his eyes, catching her subtle attempt at deflection. "Your dad is bringing home some pork but I was making you some vegetables in case your stomach couldn't handle it."

"Thank you," Ha Ni stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I am going to go change."

"Are you sure you there is nothing going on?" Seung Jo questioned and didn't quite believe the bright smile his wife gave him.

"Of course."

As she scurried upstairs, he folded his arms with a dark frown, "Baek Ha Ni."

"Can you message my dad and ask him to bring me some plain noodles," Ha Ni called down, pretending not to hear his questioning tone. "I would like some to go with the vegetables."

Seung Jo sighed before pulling out his phone. "Don't think distracting me is going to work though. We are still going to talk about this later."

"About what?"

"About whatever it is you are trying to hide from me." Seung Jo said dryly.

Ha Ni put her hands on her hips annoyed, "what makes you think I am hiding anything?"

"I am genius remember. Plus, I know when you are lying."

She ignored him and continued upstairs, hoping by the time his family got home, Seung Jo would let it go. She just needed to get through a few more weeks and then she could step down without any repercussions. "I love you."

"That won't work either."

Thankfully, he didn't push sensing her reluctance but Ha Ni knew he would figure it out sooner or later. Especially because every day, she was beginning to feel a little worse. Her lack of sleep was catching up with her and she felt slightly nauseous all the time. As she began to gather her stuff at the end of the next day, she decided it was time to tell Seung Jo. She only slept about five hours last night because she had been worried and half-sick.

She had planned on sleeping in this morning since she was not due into work until nine but Doctor Choi had called her in early again. Then back-back emergencies with young patients had used up all her strength, trying to keep them and their families calm. Along with frantically working with Nurse Dae to get their vitals back up with some intense decision making which always drained her.

Hoping you were making the right decisions or didn't do something wrong was a heavy load to carry especially when you were talking about someone's child. Ha Ni touched her stomach at the thought.

"Nurse Baek?"

She stared up into the concerned face of Nurse Park who had just come in for the night shift. "Go home. You look a little pale."

"Okay." As Ha Ni grabbed her bag, she realized her hands were shaking and she felt wobbly on her feet. "Uh-oh," Nurse Park muttered and quickly steadied her. "You don't look good. I am going to get Doctor Gu."

"No, don't." Ha Ni said, taking a couple of deep breaths. "I'm just tired. I will be fine once I get home."

"At least let me get you some orange juice before you leave." Nurse Park insisted. "I think your sugar is low. Did you eat today?"

"A little but my break got interrupted before I could finish." Ha Ni didn't even need to tell her who had given that directive and the older woman grumbled under her breath. "Stay put. I will be right back."

Ha Ni walked slowly to the door, half tempted to pull out her phone and call Seung Jo to pick her up. "Nurse Baek?"

At the quick snap of her name, Ha Ni inwardly groaned. "Yes."

Doctor Choi marched over, "I need you to stay until nine tonight."

Ha Ni gaped at him, that was another three hours. "What?"

"I want to make sure the two patients you and Nurse Dae worked on today are doing better. Since you already know their condition, it makes sense for you to monitor them."

"Nurse Park is familiar with them. She will handle it." Ha Ni pleaded. "I really need to go home. I am not feeling well- "

"Nurse Baek, those excuses got old a long time ago. If you are not capable of doing this job, then you should have thought of it before you went into nursing. Now, get back to your station."

"No," Ha Ni said softly causing him to stop in his tracks. "What?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I am sick and as I told you last week, I am expecting. I need to be careful, so I will be going home. I have already worked past my scheduled hours these past two weeks. Nurse Park can handle my patients tonight."

As she began to brush past him to the door, he grabbed her arm and yanked her close. Ha Ni twisted of his grip and met his furious gaze. "I am getting really tired of this. You and your husband don't seem to understand my station here. I am not going to be squeezed out by some supposed genius with good looks but I am especially not going to have my orders be ignored by some dumb nurse."

"Doctor Choi- "

"Nurse Baek, do you know why you got assigned to pediatrics in the first place? Because I wanted it. You have no skills and no brains. You are the laughing stock of Parang who doesn't even realize you were only hired because Chairman Soon wanted your husband. I, however, found your looks- "He licked his lips and Ha Ni cringed backward, "appealing. So, I moved you to this ward against everyone else's better judgment. However, you didn't seem to appreciate my efforts so I decided to show you what the consequences would be for ignoring me. However, since you've decided to get pregnant, I no longer find you worthy of my earlier deal. Now, you are just going to work until you drop."

Ha Ni shook her head, "No. I will quit."

"Quit?" Doctor Choi threw his head back and laughed, "Then say goodbye to your career or didn't your husband tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I have proof of your academic grades and letters from your former professors. Along with letters from your fellow workers who have sworn that you are not qualified to be a nurse and they've had to cover for your mistakes."

Ha Ni gasped and he smiled at her understanding. "Exactly. All it takes is for me to push send on my email and your entire reputation, such as it is will be wiped out. So, Baek Ha Ni… Last chance. Get back to work or watch what I do."

"Why do you hate me?" Ha Ni whispered, heavy tears pooling in her eyes. He grabbed her arm again. "I told you, I am the star of Parang and no one is going to take it away from me. I can't touch him but no one cares about you. You are the joke of the hospital." He released her and strolled away casually. "Have a good evening, Nurse Baek. Let me know what you decide."

Ha Ni stood there stunned as Nurse Park slowly approached her. She had returned with the orange juice and saw Doctor Choi cornering her. "Baek Ha Ni, are you all right?"

She nodded, desperately trying not to cry. "Can you leave a note telling Nurse Dae I won't be in tomorrow? I need the extra time to rest."

"Of course."

She tried to send a reassuring smile as she took the juice with low thanks. Ha Ni walked outside in a dreamlike trance, hot tears flowing steadily down her cheeks and no clue about what she should do next.

Baek Seung Jo sat on the couch with his computer trying to decipher an email. It was about the grant he was working towards for his research on heart disease but the guy rambled so much, he had no clue if he was approving his findings or not.

When he heard the door click open he felt a flash of relief, Ha Ni could probably decipher what this all meant. "Hey, can you do me a favor? Read this and tell me what this guy is saying. You're better at the mundane dialogue than I am."

"Baek Seung Jo," Geum Hee yelled impatiently, "you leave her alone and stop- Ha Ni?"

Seung Jo turned at the worried call from his mother and was surprised to see his wife bolt past her without a word. His heart dropping when he noticed heavy tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ha Ni?"

When she ignored him and only ran up the stairs at breakneck speed, Seung Jo bolted upright. "Ha Ni!"

He rushed after her but she didn't answer nor did she slow down until she reached the bathroom. She slammed the door right when he reached the top of the landing. Seung Jo rattled the knob but was shocked to find she had locked it.

"Please, Seung Jo," she croaked out and he could tell she was sobbing. "I'm all right. I just want to be alone"

"What's wrong?" Seung Jo demanded but she didn't respond and his panic increased. He thumped his fist against the door. "Baek Ha Ni, open this door right now."

"I'm fine," Ha Ni repeated, trying to slow her crying. "I promise. I'm just going to take a bath, okay?"

"Seung Jo," Geum Hee pulled on her son's arm. "Leave her be."

Seung Jo whirled around, his eyes flashing at the suggestion but she didn't cower from his murderous expression. "Trust me."

"Baek Seung Jo," Ha Ni mumbled. "I am okay. I will tell you about my day later but right now, I just need some time alone."

Ha Ni never asked him for space before and he didn't know which worried him more, that she felt like she couldn't talk to him or whatever happened to make her so upset.

"Fine." Seung Jo said slowly, "but- "

"Thank you." Ha Ni replied and turned on the water effectively ending their conversation.

He looked back at his mother trying to hide his fear but not sure he succeeded. "What should I do?"

"Let her take a bath," Geum Hee answered with a soft smile. "Women can solve most of the world problems if they take a long enough bubble bath."

Ha Ni knew she wasn't being fair to Seung Jo and he was probably worried sick about her but she just couldn't face him right now. Her emotions were all over the place from the afternoon with Doctor Choi. His words about her intelligence were nothing new, she had been hearing comments like that all her life, but it was the way he said it. The harsh, biting tone and how he had grabbed her.

She sighed and sank into the tub. Afterwards Ha Ni had Doctor Gu examine her just to be on the safe side and when he mentioned she needed to be more careful… It had made her emotions flow over into a hot mess.

Ha Ni poured in more bubbles and told herself to stop giving Choi Yin Jung a moment of concern. She scrubbed her skin with her favorite scented shower gel and rubbed her moisturizer all over her body. Forcing herself taking deep breaths to help slow her heart rate.

Once she felt like she could blink without crying, she started to get out to face Seung Jo. When she started to grab her towel though, Ha Ni saw a bruise on her arm and completely froze.

It was the spot where Doctor Choi had grabbed her. It was not big or severe but still …it was there. Suddenly, Ha Ni had no desire to ever step a foot into Parang Hospital again. She laid a hand protectively over her stomach and realized she had been fighting so hard for the wrong thing. She loved working with the kids and encouraging them while they were sick, but not at this price. Now she needed to fight for herself and the baby.

With this new resolution, her conflict ended and Ha Ni calmly wrapped herself into her robe. As she stepped out of the bedroom, she saw Seung Jo waiting for her. He was standing off to the side and his face calm but she could see how anxious he was despite the cool façade. Regretting her earlier actions of pushing him away, she rushed into his arms and buried her face into his chest.

Seung Jo sighed in relief and held her tightly. "Don't do that again. If you want to be alone, fine but at least tell me what's wrong first."

Ha Ni nodded, "I'm sorry."

Seung Jo laid a kiss on the top of her head and rocked her slowly until they both calmed down. He pulled back slightly, "Mom took the family out for the night so we could talk."

Ha Ni moved to sit by the bay window. "He blew up at me."

Seung Jo narrowed his eyes, "Choi Yin Jung?"

"Yeah," She gave him a tired smile. "I refused to work extra hours today. I was feeling tired and dizzy, so when he told me to stay… I said no."

"Is that why you were home late yesterday?" Seung Jo demanded, "Has he been adding extra hours?"

Ha Ni nodded.

"Damn it, Ha Ni. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because one extra hour a shift didn't seem like such a big deal," She whimpered. "I thought if I met his demands here, he will be satisfied. But today, I was sick and couldn't do it."

Seung Jo forced down his frustration. "Fine, we will talk about that later. Then what happened?"

"He was angry. He said some nasty things about me not respecting his place as my senior but also," Ha Ni swiped her cheeks as the tears started coming again. "How I am stupid and I never should have been accepted into nursing. How no one respects me and the only reason I even work at Parang is because of you. That other doctors and hospitals laugh at them for employing me… Things like that." Ha Ni gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Seung Jo walked over and knelt in front of her. "I should have told you this a long time ago but you are not stupid."

Ha Ni gave a watery chuckle, "It's all right. I know that I am not as smart as other people. I never have been. I am used to having to work a little harder for the things I want. So, I don't know why I let it bother me so much today. It must be my hormones."

Seung Jo thought hard about what to say. Maybe it was true that Ha Ni didn't naturally pick up on things as well as the others but she wasn't stupid. Most of it was confidence and automatically assuming she couldn't learn things easily. He also knew some of the blame lay on him from all the times he would snap and criticized her out of impatience.

"Baek Ha Ni, listen to me. You are not stupid and I am sorry for ever saying you were. You are just one of those rare people who think first with their heart and sometimes it takes a while for your brain to catch up. Maybe it doesn't always give you the respect that you deserve but it actually makes you a better nurse."

Ha Ni started sobbing hard again and he rubbed her legs soothingly. "What else happened?"

"I already wasn't feeling well and then I was so upset after Doctor Choi snapped at me. I couldn't- "She took a deep breath, "I went to Doctor Gu just to make sure the baby was okay."

Hearing his sharp inhale, Ha Ni quickly continued, "He said the baby is fine but he was a little worried about me. My blood pressure was still high and he took a sample because he thought my kidneys were acting funny again. I can't keep doing this to myself," she cried. "I'm sorry Seung Jo. I really wanted to wait until I could take maternity leave but I feel sick all the time and I- "

Recognizing she was on the verge of a another panic attack, Seung Jo stood up and scooped her up into his lap. "No, Ha Ni. We're done."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ha Ni wailed into his chest. "I know this means you might lose your grant or we will have to live here longer even with the baby… I will make it up to you. I'm so sorry, Seung Jo. I didn't mean too."

"Stop it, Ha Ni." Seung Jo said angrily. "I never should have agreed to let you try this in the first place. You should have resigned two weeks ago."

Ha Ni sniffled, trying to stop the flow of tears. "I am letting you down."

"The only way you could let me down is by pushing yourself beyond what is safe."

"I know but you always told me that my perseverance is what makes me charming. I feel like I am giving up by letting Doctor Choi run me out of Pediatrics."

Seung Jo kissed the back of her hand. "He didn't run you out, he abused you out. There is a difference. One I plan on fixing."

Ha Ni knew she had to show the rest. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the sleeve of her robe and showed him the bruise. His face darkened and when he looked back at her, she saw the question in his eyes and a part of her was afraid of what he might do once she answered. "When I tried to walk away from Choi Yin Jung today, he grabbed me.

"Did he do anything else?"

"No."

He brushed his lips against the bruise before beginning to move her aside so he could stand up. Sensing his mood, she frantically grabbed his shirt. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go kill him." Seung Jo answered simply and Ha Ni quickly twisted her body so she was straddling him. "No, Seung Jo. You can't do that."

"Watch me."

He attempted to lift her off his lap but she just cupped his face and kissed him. She felt him trying to push her away but she didn't stop. She only kept on kissing him until he groaned in defeat and began kissing her back. Seung Jo pulled her body in closer, his hands slipping inside her robe and stroking lightly over her bare skin until she melted into a puddle in his lap.

Only when Ha Ni felt him exhale and the tension in his muscles ease did she think it was safe to let him go. She leaned back slightly, running her thumbs over his cheeks until he met her gaze.

"He hurt you." Seung Jo muttered and Ha Ni shook her head. "Not really. I didn't even notice he had grabbed me that hard until I was getting out of the tub."

"He made you cry."

"I'm all right Seung Jo. I was mainly upset because I realized…" She took a deep breath to gather her courage. "I need to leave. Doctor Gu is concerned about me. He wants me off my feet with as little stress as possible for the rest of the pregnancy. The baby is fine but he wants to make sure I stay that way too."

A shot of cold panic went through Baek Seung Jo at the idea of something happening to her. "Why did he say that? Are you not doing well?"

Ha Ni shrugged reluctantly, "He said the baby was growing perfectly but we have get my blood pressure down and my heart rate was a little irregular, which he believes is from stress. Though, Doctor Gu implied he may put me on bed rest if it's not better by my next appointment."

Seung Jo laid a kiss over her tearstained cheeks. "Then you are done with Parang. I don't even want you going back in to officially resign. I will handle it."

She nodded with a watery sniffle. "What are we going to do afterwards?"

"What do you mean?" Seung Jo asked confused. "We will do whatever Doctor Gu thinks is best for you."

"No, I mean about my job. Doctor Choi told me about his email."

"I don't give a fuck about the email." Seung Jo snarled and Ha Ni kissed him again. "I didn't mean that. I know I have to quit. It just makes sad that I won't ever get a chance to be a nurse again."

Seung Jo really wished Ha Ni would get off him. He would feel so much better if he could put Choi Yin Jung's head through a wall. "We will find you a new position after the baby's born. I promise."

Listening to his cocky tone that implied it was already a done deal, Ha Ni felt better. She tucked her head into his neck. "Okay."

"Okay." Seung Jo brushed her hair back tenderly and they sat there quietly for a minute before he nudged her legs. "Are you going to get off me?"

"Do you promise not to kill Doctor Choi the minute I do?" Seung Jo scowled at her without answering. His wife knew him too well. Her legs tightened around his waist, "I think I will stay here a little longer."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I ended up splitting this chapter into two because it didn't flow well otherwise. So, there is another chapter after this and then the epilogue. Also I am planning on putting up the third chapter of the Fake Engagement tomorrow too depending on how my day goes. So, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Seung Jo was messing around on the stove making Ha Ni some eggs, reminding her of the very first meal he had ever made for her. The one where he only let her take a few bites before throwing it into the sink. She finally asked him once why he did that and Seung Jo had teased it was because it was rude to bring up a different guy on their first date since Ha Ni had spent most of the dinner complimenting Boon Jun Gu's cooking.

Watching him now, Ha Ni realized he was mad this time too. Some of it was directed at Doctor Choi but from his stiff responses, it was also directed towards hers. "Seung Jo," Ha Ni called quietly from the table. He shook his head, "we will talk about it later."

"I'm sorry."

Seung Jo braced his hands on the edge of the counter. "You should have told me about him messing with your time. You promised me that you would."

"I know," Ha Ni looked down ashamed. "If it makes you feel any better, I was going to tell you tonight even before my run-in with Choi Yin Jung."

"No, Ha Ni that doesn't make me feel better." Seung Jo snapped going back to stirring the eggs.

"Baek Seung Jo- "

"I don't want to fight." Seung Jo cut her off, refusing to turn around. "So, let it go for now."

Ha Ni got up and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek into the back of his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He stiffened at the contact but didn't move away which Ha Ni took as a comforting sign. "Is being a nurse really so important?" Seung Jo asked hotly. "That you would risk getting sick again?"

"No. It had nothing to do with my job."

"Then why, Ha Ni?"

"I didn't want to give up. Also, I kept thinking about that little apartment. One where you and I could finally make a home for ourselves instead of being stuck in a small bedroom. Where I could hang our pictures on the wall and not compete for space. Where you could relax in the evening without getting a headache because there is no quiet. Where we could watch the baby walk and play. If I left Parang without getting to thirteen weeks then… I refused to lose our future over a measly hour."

He moved to face her, "Ha Ni."

"Let me finish," Ha Ni asked quietly. "I know you keep saying I can just go to a different hospital but I won't be able too. Baek Seung Jo, you have never been at the other end of this but they won't take me. I will always be a poor student who can't learn. No matter what you do and even if some hospital does take me after the baby is born, it will only because I am your wife. The staff and doctors there will treat me worse than Parang ever did because of their belief of nepotism. We will be in a hard place financially and there will go our plans. It broke my heart so I wanted to stick it out."

Ha Ni tried to smile, "However, I would never risk getting sick like before. I remember how hard that time was on you. So, tonight when I recognized the symptoms were starting up again, I decided to tell you. I may be stupid Seung Jo but not that stupid."

"I swear if you say that one more time, I am going to lose it." Seung Jo growled and Ha Ni looked up confused. "What?"

"The stupid thing. For the last time, you are not stupid and I am getting really fucking tired of that being first adjectives people use to describe you." Seung Jo laid his hands on her waist ignoring her gasp at his rough language. He was too angry and worried to care about being polite. "Even back in school, you were never stupid. Half the problem was people telling you were, myself included so you just naturally assumed we were right. So, now I am telling you to knock it off."

"Seung Jo." Ha Ni started to speak but he continued sharply, "As for the apartment or staying here, that is my job to worry about right now," Seung Jo snapped. "You never should have risked- "

"It doesn't work that way," Ha Ni snapped back. "You are not allowed to worry about me but then get mad because I worry about you. You are working on your grant, your patients, and your pregnant wife who is having some health problems. You can be mad at me Baek Seung Jo because I didn't tell you Doctor Choi was being a jerk again but don't you dare be mad at me because I was concerned about you."

"I'm not the person who is important here, Ha Ni."

"You are to me," Ha Ni stomped her foot while fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and Seung Jo felt his anger shift slightly. "Ha Ni, please don't cry."

"I can't help it," She brushed her cheeks. "I'm sorry but I don't want you stressed out any more than you have to be."

Seung Jo pulled her closer with a sigh. "I know, Ha Ni and I love you for it. But right now, I need you to focus on yourself and the baby. That is how you can help me. The rest we will figure out later."

Ha Ni nodded and buried her face into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He ran his hand down her back the way she liked until he felt her soften. "I'm sorry about getting mad."

Ha Ni shook her head, "It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the extra hours at the hospital."

"I guess we are even then," Seung Jo said with a small smile and she tightened her grip. "No. You are right to be mad. I should have told you from the start. I forget sometimes I am not alone anymore." Ha Ni looked at him, "The only thing I could claim for so long is my ability to never quit."

Seung Jo felt the last of irritation melt away. He kissed her forehead, "If I ever make you feel like you are alone, I want you to smother me with a pillow.

Ha Ni chuckled, "Then who would I sleep with at night and rub my temples because I have a headache?"

"Good point. Then smack me with the pillow." Seung Jo told her and Ha Ni nodded. She leaned into him, "Are we okay now?"

"Yeah," Seung Jo promised with another kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

He finished cooking her dinner and Ha Ni discovered she could eat a little more than she had previously. Some of the weight falling off after talking things over with Seung Jo.

He texted his family asking them to stay gone a little longer since it was so rare for them to have a quiet house. His mother replied that Baek Eun Jo was staying with his friend for the night and Oh Ki Dong was going to sleep at the restaurant. Her and Soo Chang were having a late dinner so they wouldn't be back for awhile and to take all the time they needed to work on things.

He thanked her before looking at Ha Ni. She was standing at the sink, still only clothed in her bathrobe and washing the dishes. She was humming quietly and he crept up behind her encircling her into his arms. "Hi."

"Hi," Ha Ni whispered with a smile realizing they had been crying or arguing since she got home a few hours ago. "How was your day?"

Seung Jo smiled, "it is getting better."

"What was it you wanted me to look at it earlier?"

"Just an email." Seung Jo nuzzled into the side of her neck. "I can't figure out if he is telling me my findings are valid or a bunch of ridiculous medical drivel."

"Can I see it?"

"mmhmm," Seung Jo mumbled, his fingers working on the knot of her belt. As his hands slipped inside, Ha Ni laughed, "I thought you wanted me to read the letter?"

"I do." Seung Jo turned her around, his eyes darkening as the garment fell open. "Tomorrow."

Ha Ni grinned as Baek Seung Jo lifted her up on the counter and stepped in-between her legs. "How late are your parents staying out?"

"Until I text them it's safe." Seung Jo pressed a open kiss into her pulse point. "I may have forgotten to mention we were already finished talking."

"Oh," Ha Ni wrapped her legs around his waist. "Any chance we could still be talking about things until the morning?"

"I am planning on it." Seung Jo admitted, cupping her bare flesh. "Especially when your wife is washing the dishes naked."

"I wasn't naked."

"You will be in about ten more seconds."

"Ten? You are getting slow." Ha Ni teased and his eyes narrowed while his hands dipped low until she moaned. "I can always go slower."

Ha Ni squirmed restlessly against him and he chuckled, "See what teasing me gets you?"

"Baek Seung Jo."

He kissed her deeply until she finally pulled away with a gasp, "I don't think the kitchen approves of us doing this."

"Hmm," Seung Jo peeled down her underwear. "That's too bad. Because I am planning on continuing. Also, we have quite a few rooms in this house and it is my intent on having you in all of them tonight."

Ha Ni felt a tingle of delight over the idea as he recaptured her mouth but it quickly turned to moans as Seung Jo worked his way over her body, officially wiping the trauma of the day out of her mind.

Afterward, Ha Ni leaned against him breathing hard. "I am never going to be able walk by a sink again without blushing."

"Wait until you see what I do to you in front of the fireplace," Seung Jo panted, causing her to shiver. "I am looking forward to it."

He laid a kiss into her damp skin before grabbing his phone to message his family to grab a hotel room for the night. They had a lot more talking left to do before morning.

His family ended up going to the beach for the rest of the weekend for a little mini holiday according to his mother, so Baek Seung Jo and Ha Ni could celebrate the announcement of the baby in private. Ha Ni had some sick time which she used trying to drag a few more days into her paycheck.

It had been two days since her incident with Doctor Choi and Seung Jo was getting ready to go into Parang to give them her official notice. He wasn't happy about going back to the hospital or the fact that his private time with Ha Ni was coming to an end since Geum Hee and the others were due back today. Seung Jo was still determined to get them their own place soon. Having the extra solitude proved how much they liked and needed to just be Seung Jo and Ha Ni without all the extra eyes.

"Baek Seung Jo," she called excitedly.

"Hmm," Seung Jo asked trying to find his shoes. "What is it?"

Ha Ni giggled, "I have a bump."

His head whipped around to stare at her. "What?"

"A bump," Ha Ni repeated. "Doctor Gu said I may start showing a little early since I have such a small frame. Look." She lifted her shirt and sure enough, there was tiny pouch low on her stomach. Someone walking by or even their family probably wouldn't notice but Seung Jo who studied her body on a daily basis immediately saw it.

Ha Ni saw him staring at her stomach, his face was calm but he didn't move or even blink. "Seung Jo?"

Seung Jo took a couple of deep swallows before walking over and pulling her into a strong hug. She smiled into his neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He answered, his voice husky. "It just seems real now. I knew it was but somehow…"

"I know," Ha Ni leaned back and smiled at him shyly. "Me too. Now, that I can see it though, I suddenly feel," she looked at the small bruise on her arm, "extremely overprotective. I don't want Doctor Choi anywhere near them." Ha Ni placed a hand on her stomach. "I don't care if I never work again. Not anymore."

He kissed her forehead, "I don't want to leave you alone."

She relished the contact before pulling away. "I will be fine. Everyone should be home this afternoon and I am tired. Everything has caught up with me and I am planning on going back to bed for a few more hours. Besides, I want you to tell them I am leaving."

Seung Jo nodded, "I already asked to meet Chairman Soon today."

"Then go- "Ha Ni broke off and wrenched away to run to the bathroom. Seung Jo winced as he heard her retching. His poor wife never had any warning when the nausea was going to hit her although, he knew smells were her main trigger. "Ha Ni?"

"The window," She called weakly. "Close the window."

Seung Jo frowned and walked over to their bay window. Ha Ni liked to crack it open in the morning to get some fresh air into the bedroom. He looked down into the street and saw a guy by their gate holding a box of bakery items. He rang the bell and Seung Jo shook his head. "How did you smelled that all the way up here?"

"Pregnancy nose. Whatever you do, don't let them in the house," Ha Ni begged before collapsing back into the bed.

He chuckled, "Looks like the staff at Parang are going to get some treats then."

"Give it to Nurse Park and Nurse Dae. Tell them it's a gift from me to thank them for everything."

"Fine."

Seung Jo kissed her before hurrying down to let the delivery man in although he was careful to take the bread and treats straight to his car. He would simply have to replace them for his mother later.

Nurse Park and Nurse Dae were not happy by his announcement when he swung by Pediatrics to tell them Ha Ni was officially resigning.

"I can't say I am surprised," Nurse Park sighed. "It was pretty obvious the other night Baek Ha Ni would not be able to continue." She turned to Nurse Dae, "why does Doctor Choi dislike her so much?"

"He doesn't," Nurse Dae informed darkly. "Which is the problem. He lusts after her like a teenage boy."

Seung Jo clenched his teeth and Dae Hyeon Su winced. "Sorry."

"Is he here?" Seung Jo asked ignoring her apology. His ability to remain calm and not break Choi Yin Jung limbs was hanging on by a thin strand. Any more discussion over the obvious desire Doctor Choi had for his wife would cause it to snap.

"Yes," Nurse Dae pointed down the hall. "He is in his office." As Baek Seung Jo walked away, she chewed on her lip. She had been debating something for a while, hoping that Parang and Chairman Soon would do the right thing on their own but it was becoming obvious they were not going too.

"Hyeon Su?" Nurse Park asked curiously, "What is it?"

"I may be able to fix this." Nurse Dae picked up the phone. "I hate doing it because it would mean revealing some connections here at the hospital I would rather keep private."

Nurse Park's eyes widened with the realization of what her lifetime friend and colleague was going to do. "That is a big card to play… Are you sure you want to call in those kinds of favors?"

"No." Nurse Dae admitted, "but I can't let Baek Ha Ni get run out of nursing either." As the call connected, she sighed. "Hello, Chu Lee Bin. I need a favor… I need you to pay a visit to Parang."

Seung Jo walked into Doctor Choi's office and without a word slapped Ha Ni's letter on his desk. Choi Yin Jung grinned as he picked it up. "I take it this means Baek Ha Ni made her decision. About time. I was getting a little annoyed that she was hanging on so tightly."

"I am not getting into a game of words with you." Seung Jo said tightly. "Except do not think for a second you have won here."

He held up the letter, "You don't call this winning?"

Seung Jo smiled, "It is the opposite. See, what you really wanted was not to run Ha Ni out. What you wanted was for me to step aside and let you have her. For me to put my career and brains over my wife. So, I would concede to look the other way while you attempted to scare her into letting you touch her."

He leaned over and placed his hands on the wood, "Well guess what? No one touches her but me. No one looks at her but me. No one gets to have her but me. So, just for the record, I will gladly walk away from medicine before I let another man so much as stroke her cheek. Ha Ni is leaving Parang and you will never get to see her again. She won't even think about you after today, so yes Doctor Choi. You lose."

Choi Yin Jung's face flushed darkly revealing his anger at the realization Baek Seung Jo was never going to back down. This whole time he truly believed Doctor Baek was a cold-hearted man who valued his work above all else. Sure, he might like his wife but when push came to shove, he would choose his research and stop resisting because of damage Doctor Choi would cause to their careers if they did not give in.

Seung Jo stepped away, "Now if you will excuse me. I have an appointment with Chairman Soon to finish discussing a few things."

"I already sent the email out. I did it the night Nurse Baek left without permission…for the second time."

Seung Jo turned and faced him coldly. "The same night you grabbed my wife so hard that you left a bruise on her arm? Fine. However, I would be more concerned about your own consequences regarding the other evening. I broke your nose once for threatening Ha Ni. Imagine what I will do for actually putting your hands on her… just something to think about."

Only the obvious fear in Choi Yin Jung eyes at the threat was enough to make Baek Seung Jo leave the office without taking his head and accidentally slamming it a couple of times against the desk. While he headed to the elevator trying to hold onto his lifetime acquirement of self-control so he didn't turn around, Nurse Dae hurried after him. "Doctor Baek."

"What?" Seung Jo growled not in the mood to talk to anyone else. He only wanted to go upstairs and officially end this whole stupid thing.

"Don't see Chairman Soon yet," Hyeon Su said in a rush. "Give it until the end of this week."

He shook his head with a snort. "I have no intention of waiting to tell Chairman Soon exactly where he and the rest of this hospital can go by allowing Doctor Choi to walk around like it is his own personal playground."

"I know but- "

"That's enough, Nurse Dae," Seung Jo snapped harshly but she only took a step closer. "Please. Just give it three days."

"Why?"

"Because I believe we can fix this. I think if you give it some time, Doctor Choi will get reprimanded maybe even fired."

Her words made Seung Jo pause, "what do you mean? Do you know something?"

"Trust me, Doctor Baek. Three days."

Nurse Dae walked off and left Seung Jo pondering her statement. He had no clue what Nurse Dae was implying. He had been scouring for evidence since their last encounter with Doctor Choi to get him dismissed but no such luck. However, remembering all the ways Dae Hyeon Su had stood up for Ha Ni and helped her, he decided to honor her request. He wouldn't go see Chairman Soon until Thursday. Maybe by then, Seung Jo would feel calmer anyway.

Ha Ni was recovering slowly from the past two weeks and was heading in to see Doctor Gu. He had called her unexpectedly early for her checkup. She had texted Seung Jo but knew he was busy so she wasn't overly hopeful he would be able to sneak away with such little notice. Ha Ni walked into the room with a tingle of nerves since Doctor Gu had not explained on the phone why he wanted to see her ahead of her appointment.

"Hello Nurse Baek," Doctor Gu greeted her warmly. He was older gentlemen with kind eyes who reminded Ha Ni of her grandfather which helped put her at ease.

Ha Ni bowed before climbing up onto the table. However, before he could start the examination there was a knock on the door and flustered Seung Jo stepped inside. "Sorry, I am late."

"Welcome Doctor Baek," Gu Woo Bum gestured for him to step inside, "We have not started yet."

Baek Seung Jo nodded and hurried over to Ha Ni. "I thought your appointment wasn't until for a few more days?"

"It wasn't," Ha Ni whispered nervously, "but Doctor Gu called and asked me to come in this afternoon."

Seung Jo looked over worried, "Is everything all right?"

"I had a cancellation today and since Baek Ha Ni's been having a little bit of trouble, I felt like it would be a good idea to see her earlier. Nothing to worry about."

Seung Jo took her hand as Doctor Gu wrapped the cuff around her arm. "Hmmm," Doctor Gu murmured, but didn't comment further. He was one of those doctors who believed in doing a full exam before revealing his diagnosis or suggestions. There was no point in presenting something to a nervous mother with only a few facts. He read the chart on her results from the lab on her last urine sample. Then turned to the couple, "Would you like to see the baby today?"

"Can we?" Ha Ni asked excitedly and Doctor Gu smiled, "If you want."

Seung Jo helped her lift her shirt and Doctor Gu spread the gel over her and then with a quick press onto her stomach, Ha Ni gasped. There on the black and white screen was the image of their baby. It was tiny but very clearly formed. Baek Seung Jo tightened his grip on her hand staring at the little person who belonged to them.

"Everything looks good," Doctor Gu congratulated them. "The heartbeat is strong and developing correctly. You are doing well."

Seung Jo pressed a kiss to Ha Ni's forehead as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"However, I still want to monitor you more closely." Doctor Gu turned off the computer, "Your last urine sample is showing signs of dehydration. So, we may do an I.V. to replenish some fluids before you leave."

"I am having trouble keeping food and liquid down," Ha Ni confessed. "Some days I am okay but like yesterday, I threw everything up."

Doctor Gu nodded, "Some women experience morning sickness worse than others. Usually, though it passes by the second trimester. Make sure you are eating even if you don't feel like it. Food will help control nausea. If it keeps up though let me know."

"Okay." Ha Ni sat up slowly and Seung Jo rubbed her back. "Is her blood pressure better?"

"Better. Still not quite where I would like it but not as high as before." Gu Woo Bum gave Ha Ni a gentle smile. "Nevertheless, I want you on limited activity. No more being on your feet or long hours here at the hospital. You don't necessarily have to go on full bed rest but- "

"Yes, she does," Seung Jo interrupted and looked down at his wife. "Unless I am with you, you don't move from the bed."

"What about the couch or the chair?" Ha Ni asked with a smirk and Baek Seung Jo narrowed his eyes warningly. "Baek Ha Ni."

Doctor Gu laughed, "I will let you two figure out what resting more exactly means for you." He patted her shoulder, "but you do need to take it easy for the next few months. The baby is fine but we want to make sure you are healthy too. So, don't fight him too much."

Ha Ni nodded. "Thank you, Doctor Gu."

"You're welcome. I am going to send you across the hall to the main section. Nurse Su is waiting for you and will get hooked up to an I.V."

"Thanks," Seung Jo reiterated again as he left with a smile.

Baek Seung Jo helped Ha Ni down to the ground and grabbed her coat. "After we are done, I have to see a few more patients before I can head home."

"That's okay," Ha Ni told him with a quick kiss. "I can take the bus back."

Seung Jo scowled at her while pulling out his phone to call his mother. "I don't think so."

"Really, Seung Jo," Ha Ni tried to protest but was stopped by the incinerating glare from her husband. "Okay, you're right. I should wait for Geum Hee."

"Thank you," Seung Jo said with a touch of sarcasm before greeting his mother. "Mom? Can you come to pick up Ha Ni? And make sure she doesn't climb the stairs or do anything until I get home."

Ha Ni rolled her eyes, Seung Jo always tended to be overprotective when it came to her. She had a feeling she would be lucky if he let her go to the bathroom alone until after the baby was born. When he hung up, she wrapped her arms around his neck with a chuckle. "Doctor Gu said I was doing better."

"Better not great." Seung Jo hugged her more firmly. "So, no arguing. Besides, most women would probably love the idea of their husbands waiting on them hand and foot."

Ha Ni wrinkled her nose, "That's so silly. Promise me you won't go overboard. I can walk to get water from the fridge, Seung Jo."

"We will talk about it."

"You are going to handcuff me to the bed, aren't you?"

"Yep."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! So here is the last chapter of the Hospital Room Meets the Hospital. I am glad you all convinced to extend this story and I hope you enjoyed it too. There will be an epilogue and then I will be focusing on the Fake Engagement. However, I am still planning on continuing writing Playful Kiss fics for my followers who enjoy Ha Ni and Baek Seung Jo (especially my mom lol). Enjoy and let me know what you all think!

Ha Ni laid on the couch reading the new blog post from Min Ah. Although she had become published about a year or so earlier, she kept her site active for her fans. Ha Ni was so proud of her and deeply happy for her friend's success. Caught up in the story, Ha Ni didn't hear Baek Seung Jo sneak up behind her.

He smiled at the intense expression on his wife's face while she read. Her nose was scrunched up and her hands were rubbing gentle circles low on her belly. It had been a few days since Seung Jo had declared her officially on bed rest. Despite the light-hearted protest, Ha Ni had consented to his orders, knowing he was right.

Seung Jo quietly leaned over the back of the couch, kissing the side of her neck. Ha Ni jumped in surprise. "Seung Jo?"

He laughed low. "Who else would it be?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Ha Ni teased with a twinkle in her eye. "Could be the delivery man from Chi dry cleaning."

"Does he typically kiss your neck?" Seung Jo questioned. "Because if so, he and I are going to be having a very interesting conversation during his next delivery."

"Very funny." Ha Ni tilted her head to kiss him properly. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Seung Jo moved to sit next to her with a groan of appreciation at being able to sit down. He had worked a long shift at the hospital with multiple surgeries today wearing him out. Not to mention his disdain every time he stepped into Parang over their treatment of Ha Ni. It made him feel like a disloyal husband although Ha Ni insisted he keep working to achieve his grant. Starting over at a new hospital would wipe out all his work. While Seung Jo didn't necessarily mind the idea it tore Ha Ni up in guilt.

She lifted the computer up so he could stretch his legs over her. "How was your day?"

Seung Jo shrugged, "fine." Catching the tired and worn out tone in his voice, Ha Ni set her work aside. She massaged his calf knowing they cramped up after being on his feet all day. Seung Jo closed his eyes at the touch of her fingers pressing deep into his muscle. "You have the best fingers."

Ha Ni smiled at his mumbled compliments, knowing he was already half asleep to say something like that so openly. She kept up the massage while he napped on the sofa until she felt his muscles unclench. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over him, picking up her place in Min Rah story, happily listening to the gentle snoring of her husband beside her.

It was almost dark when Seung Jo eyes fluttered open. He was sprawled over the couch and his mother's worn out blanket covering him. "Ha Ni?" He called blearily.

"In the kitchen,' Ha Ni called softly, remembering he didn't do well with loud noise after first awakening. Seung Jo moved slowly into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. It had been a long time since he had fallen asleep in the middle of the day. "What did you do to me?"

Ha Ni laughed, "I only rubbed your feet and legs."

"Hmm," Seung Jo grumbled with a yawn. "I must have been more tired than I thought. What time is it?"

"Around seven," Ha Ni told him moving to the stove. "I am going to make some tea. Do you want some?"

"No thanks." Seung Jo looked around noticing how quiet the house was. "Where is everyone?"

"Your dad is working late. Baek Eun Jo and Geum Hee are shopping for some project he is working on. And my dad." She stopped to give him a sly grin. "Is on a date."

Seung Jo eyes widened. "A date?"

Ha Ni nodded, "With the new tenant across the street from the restaurant. She opened a dress shop and apparently came over to introduce herself a few weeks ago. Bong Joon Gun said it was like little hearts floating in the air when they locked eyes onto each other."

Seung Jo watched her carefully. "Are you okay with that?"

Ha Ni took a moment to think about it. "I think so. I want him happy." She gave him a sad smile. "I don't remember her anyway so I doubt it will be strange for me to see him with someone who is not my mom."

Seung Jo ran a hand over her back but didn't comment. It was a little strange to imagine his father-in-law dating so he couldn't imagine how it felt for Ha Ni. He tried to picture his mother as a widow and dating someone who was not his father. It left a sour taste in his mouth but then again, Seung Jo had grown up seeing the bond between his parents. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Did you eat?"

"A little." Ha Ni confessed. "It was rough today with nausea. I'm hoping the tea helps."

Seung Jo peered at her noticing she did look pale. The pregnancy was hard on her although she rarely complained. It was another reason he had been so insistent on keeping her off her feet. "Why don't you sit. I can make the tea."

Ha Ni nodded without arguing which proved she really didn't feel well. She ran a hand over her stomach, "Doctor Gu said the morning sickness might get better after I hit the second trimester. I hope he is right."

Seung Jo grabbed her favorite cup. "We might be able to give you something for it otherwise."

"Maybe," Ha Ni agreed. "I don't like the idea of trying a new medicine while pregnant. I don't always react well to medication."

"We will see how you do in the next few weeks." Seung Jo told her. "I would rather not watch you suffer though."

"I don't mind. So long as the baby is healthy."

"I do." Seung Jo kissed her while placing the tea in front of her. Ha Ni sighed in thanks taking a slow sip. "Did you talk to Chairman Soon about your next meeting with the board over your findings?"

"No," Seung Jo said sharply and Ha Ni gazed at him tenderly. "Seung Jo, you should go. Once they see your research they will have no choice but to give you the funding."

He only grunted and Ha Ni took his hand. "I will feel better once you do. I don't want to be responsible for getting in the way of your career."

"You're not," Seung Jo barked firmly. "They have created this problem by mistreating you. Not the other way around."

"Still," Ha Ni crawled into his lap. "We should try to move forward. Call him Seung Jo so we can stop fighting Parang. It is wearing you out. I'm done with them anyway and honestly I am relieved."

Seung Jo wrapped his arm around her waist. "Really?"

Ha Ni nodded. "I didn't realize how much the comments, little jabs, and constant fear of bumping into Doctor Choi was wearing on me until I quit. It is like a weight is off my shoulders."

Seung Jo began to argue that she never should have to deal with it in the first place, which is why he was reluctant to talk to Chairman Soon or anyone else at Parang but his phone rang before he could speak. Ha Ni moved so he could grab it, his face tightening at the caller I.D. "It is Chairman Soon."

"Answer it."

He gave her an annoyed expression but took the call. "Doctor Baek."

"Yes, Doctor Baek." Chairman Soon Mao Won replied. His voice heavy with annoyance. "I know it is late but I would appreciate it if you and Nurse Baek could come back to Parang."

"My wife is on strict bed rest." Baek Seung Jo reminded him. "Plus, she officially resigned a few days ago."

"Yes, I am aware." Chairman Soon sighed. "Still your presences are being required to deal with a…certain manner."

Seung Jo frowned at the phone. "I can come in if it's really important but Baek Ha Ni is not available."

"Just get in here." Mao Won demanded, hanging up the call with a frustrated snap.

"What was that about?" Ha Ni asked curiously and Seung Jo shrugged. "He wants us both to come to his office."

"Tonight?"

Seung Jo nodded and Ha Ni sighed moving to go change her clothes. "Give me five minutes."

"Oh no, you don't." Seung Jo stood up with a shake of his head. "You are not going anywhere. I can handle whatever this is."

"It's all right, Seung Jo." Ha Ni said wearily. "I will go. It might stress me out more waiting for you to get back."

Seung Jo growled but agreed knowing she was probably right. "Fine. Grab your coat."

Thirty minutes later, they were escorted into the huge corporate office on the top floor of Parang. At the sight of Doctor Choi sitting in the chair opposite of Chairman Soon, Seung Jo quickly moved to block Ha Ni from view. "What is going on?"

"Relax Doctor Baek." A third man spoke up from the window. He smiled gently at the couple. "Your wife is safe."

"Who are you?" Seung Jo demanded not moving from his position.

"My name is Chu Lee Bin." The gentlemen explained easily. "I am one of the benefactors for Parang."

Chairman Soon cleared his throat. "Actually, Chu Lee Bin is our main benefactor. The only reason we even have a children's ward or half of our operating equipment is because of his generosity."

"You flatter me." Lee Bin bowed and Ha Ni peeked over Seung Jo's shoulder wondering what was going on. "What does this have to do with me or my wife?" Seung Jo asked cautiously.

"I have heard of Baek Ha Ni." Lee Bin said giving Ha Ni a friendly smile. "In the most complimentary terms."

"From who?" Ha Ni asked confused and turned at the sound of movement behind her. Her eyes widening as she saw Nurse Dae standing behind them with a smile. "From me. You see, Chu Lee Bin is my brother-in-law."

"Your brother- "Ha Ni stopped exchanging a bewildered stare with Baek Seung Jo.

"Yes," Chu Lee Bin nodded. "Nurse Dae is the younger sister to my wife. She talks about your progress all the time. I was most distress to learn you were ill a few months ago and asked Dae Hyeon Su to keep me updated. So, imagine my surprise when she reported to me that you were being asked to leave Parang."

"No one asked her to leave." Doctor Choi broke in hotly. "Baek Ha Ni quit."

"I would probably quit too if someone was harassing me and overworking me to the point of my body failing." Chu Lee Bin said without bothering to acknowledge Choi's Yin Jung directly. "I read the report you filed a few months ago as well Doctor Baek. I was quite distressed with your accusations."

Lee Bin looked over to Chairman Soon. "Which is why I asked for this meeting with you all. I wanted to give the hospital a chance to explain before I take away my funding."

"What?" Chairman Soon gasped. "Take away – "

"I am a father of three girls around Baek Ha Ni's age." Chu Lee Bin reminded him. "One of whom is currently studying nursing. I would certainly not allow her to work in an environment like the one you have created with Doctor Choi."

"Now, wait a minute." Yin Jun surged to his feet, his face almost purple. "I have been an exceptional doctor here at Parang for over ten years. My records are spotless." He pointed to Ha Ni. "These are false accusations from a woman who barely passed her exams. Baek Ha Ni is nothing but a stupid tramp who came onto me."

Seung Jo leaped forward but Ha Ni grabbed him before he could make contact. "No, Seung Jo."

"Look at him," Choi Yin Jun roared pointing to Seung Jo. "He already attacked me once. I am filling charges."

"Go ahead." Seung Jo snarled "You will need too because once I catch you, your head is going to be smashed like a pancake."

"See!"

Ha Ni moved to face Doctor Choi. "Then I am filing charges as well." Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, she looked at Chairman Soon. "I am filing charges against Doctor Choi but also against you Chairman Soon and Parang for employing a man who harassed me and allowed him to work me past safety regulations. The consequences of doing so have created severe health problems for me. Along with now having a high-risk pregnancy."

"There is no proof- "

"I have proof." Ha Ni interrupted pulling out her phone. "I took this picture on my last day here. It is where Doctor Choi grabbed me and bruised my arm."

Seung Jo could only stare at her in proud amazement while she continued calmly. "Along with his earlier attempts to physically harm me by tripping me."

"Security footage will back Baek Ha Ni's story." Nurse Dae piped up and she held up a file. "This is documentation from both myself and Nurse Park who will vouch that Ha Ni has been an excellent nurse who was abused in front of our own eyes by Doctor Choi. Along with a statement from Doctor Gu who confirms her health has been impacted by his treatment."

Chu Lee Bin took the papers with a nod. "Very well. This is all I needed." He turned to stare at Chairman Soon with a hint of disgust. "I most disappointed that allegations such as these were pushed aside so cavalierly. I have been debating the direction of Parang and this only confirms it. So, as right now my funding is withdrawn."

"No," Chairman Soon cried. "Please, there must be something we can do to clear up this misunderstanding."

"It is not a misunderstanding." Seung Jo snapped and Chu Lee Bin agreed. "Here is my offer, Soon Mao Won. You remove Doctor Choi from the hospital and file his termination paperwork correctly. Labeling the problems and complaints from both Baek Han Ni and the others. Then you agree that she may return to pediatrics after she finishes maternity leave. Do that and I will continue supporting Parang."

Chairman Soon gazed at the ground before nodding as the elderly man continued. "Good. Also, I know the board has been discussing your leadership skills and are planning on meeting soon to evaluate your current position. I will be contributing my opinion in the matter regarding your handling of this situation."

"But, but- "Chairman Soon held up his hand halting the stuttering while Doctor Choi cursed at the loss of his job like a deranged animal. "I believe Doctor Choi you have been fired. Why are you still here?"

"You can't do this!"

"We just did."

"You idiot!" Doctor Choi roared trying to reach Ha Ni but Seung Jo got there first. He yanked Ha Ni back behind him and grabbed Yin Jun's arm twisting it around until he laid face down on the desk. "Touch her again and your career will be the least of your worries."

Hoping to gain damage control, Soon Mao Won called his security to remove Choi Yin Jun with strict instructions to clear out his office. "Well, now that is taken care of…"

"Don't forget the filing and board meeting, Soon Mao Won."

"Uh yes…" Mao Won grimaced. "Well excuse me. I should go make sure Doctor Choi is being disposed of properly." He turned to Baek Seung Jo and Ha Ni. "I apologize for not handling this correctly, Nurse Baek. You are welcome to come back anytime."

"Thank you, Chairman Soon." Ha Ni said quietly but Seung Jo only glared at the man who shuffled out, his head low in shame.

"They both cheat at golf too." Lee Bin said amused. Ha Ni fighting back to tears raced into Dae Hyeon Su's arms. "Thank you!"

Nurse Dae laughed and held Ha Ni tightly. "It was only right. I probably should have done it earlier but I kept hoping Chairman Soon would act on his own."

Seung Jo made his way to Chu Lee Bin with a low bow. "Thank you. You don't know how much of relief this is."

"I understand. I am glad I could help." Chu Lee Bin extended his hand. "The board most likely will remove Chairman Soon. They have another candidate in mind. Someone fresher who won't hide behind bribes and status of others within the hospital. It will be a much different environment once she is able to return."

Lee Bin dipped his head to Ha Ni, "Now take your wife home and let her rest. Focus on the birth of your child. Things are settled here."

"I will. Thank you."

"She is a good woman, your Ha Ni. You are a lucky man Doctor Baek."

Seung Jo looked over at Ha Ni who was still clutching Hyeon Dae. Her tear-filled eyes beaming over at him and the weight she had been carrying lifting off. He smiled at her and she nodded happily, her hand resting over their small bump. "Believe me. I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Finished! I want to thank everyone for all your kind reviews and encouragement on my first Playful Kiss fic! Now, I am going to concentrate on The Fake Engagement. Then we will see what I have in store for new Baek Seung Jo and Ha Ni stories. Hope you all enjoy the ending and let me know what you think!

Baek Seung Jo tugged the mattress flat onto the large frame. With a deep groan of relief, he collapsed on top of it. "Finally."

From the floor, Ha Ni nodded tiredly as she looked around their new space. It had taken three days to get everything moved into their new apartment. All their stuff was still in boxes scattered all over the place and she couldn't even walk to the kitchen.

Thankfully, they still had two weeks before the baby was due to get everything in order. She stretched her legs out in front of her and rubbed her large tummy. She could not be more ready to meet their little one. It had been a long, exhausting nine months. Thankfully, the drama with Parang was over with Doctor Choi being fired and the board terminating Chairman Soon.

Parang had also agreed to give Ha Ni early medical maternity as way of apologizing. Basically Ha Ni could take as long as she wished to come back and her job would be waiting for her. Since this allowed them to keep a second income, Seung Jo had decided they could afford to move into the place only a block away from his family.

However, they had decided to wait closer to her due date before officially moving in since Seung Jo didn't like her being alone during the day while he was at work. Her pregnancy had not been an easy one. The morning sickness had never really let up so Ha Ni was constantly battling dehydration which made her dizzy often.

The scariest moment of Seung Jo's life was coming home three weeks after their meeting with Chairman Soon to find Ha Ni passed out on the kitchen floor from a severe dizzy spell.

She went into the hospital for a few days just to make sure everything was okay. Although Ha Ni was declared perfectly fine it had taken the combined efforts of both Doctor Gu and three other physicians to convince Seung Jo. He finally agreed she could go home but ordered someone to stay with her at all times in case it ever happened again.

He would have done it himself but since the board had officially given him his grant after replacing Chairman Soon, his work had multipled. It would be hard enough to take a few weeks off once the baby was born let alone the months leading up to the birth.

Besides, Ha Ni would not have let him stay with her. Not only because his work but because she knew her husband would go crazy being cooped up in the house all day. Seung Jo would become snappy or irritated with his family or with her which would make him feel guilty and more stressed. So, Ha Ni had been very clear that she would be fine staying with Geum Hee or Chris who had officially moved back to Korea to be with Bong Joon Gu a few months ago.

Ha Ni stared at the pretty little balcony which was connected to their bedroom. She envisioned sitting out there in the mornings with the baby and Seung Jo making breakfast on the weekends. Although she loved their family, it was nice to have their own space to make a home of their own. Except Geum Hee had not taken the news very well when Seung Jo had first told them.

His mother had pouted but didn't argue causing Seung Jo to believe she understood their decision. However, whenever she was alone with Ha Ni she kept trying to convince her that it would be so much better if they stayed there. Geum Hee could help babysit so Ha Ni could rest or what if Seung Jo got held up at the hospital? Constantly mentioning how much she had always dreamed of having a huge family all under one roof with big, teary sighs.

The guilt had eaten away at Ha Ni until Baek Seung Jo walked into the bedroom one night to find her crying in anxiety over hurting Geum Hee. To say he was not happy would be an understatement. It resulted in a very long intense argument between Seung Jo and his mother in the office. It wasn't until Soo Chang had intervened to side with Baek Seung Jo that Geum Hee had agreed to stop trying to manipulate Ha Ni to move back in.

Ha Ni shook herself out of her wanderings and looked over at the bed. "Seung Jo," she called trying to wiggle herself up off the floor. It was no use, Ha Ni had no leverage. "Seung Jo?"

With no answer, Ha Ni slumped back down with a sigh and peered at her husband. He was completely passed out and she smiled. The poor guy had been moving nonstop for weeks trying to get them ready to move, the extra work at the hospital so he could stay home for a few weeks after the baby was born, and generally worrying about her. Ha Ni settled back against the wall deciding to let him rest for a while.

Seung Jo opened his eyes blearily surprised to see the sun setting. It had only been late afternoon the last time he checked. As he sat up slowly, he gazed around the spacious apartment. It was a mess of boxes and random items right now but once they got everything put away, it would be a nice living space. The nursery would need to be put together first but at least they had a bed now.

Seun Jo frowned when he realized Ha Ni was not lying next to him. He looked around thinking she was puttering around in the bathroom but his frown deepened when saw a blur of movement in the corner where his wife sat on the floor asleep.

"Ha Ni," Seung Jo called confused and her eyes fluttered open. "Hi."

"Why are you on the floor?"

"You fell asleep and I couldn't get up by myself."

Seung Jo grumbled under his breath quickly moving to her side. "Silly woman. Next time throw a pillow at me or something."

Ha Ni groaned as he gently pulled her to her feet. The blood rushing into her aching limbs and Seung Jo rubbed her lower back. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Ha Ni mumbled as sharp pains radiated down her legs. "It just feels like I've got needles poking me."

"Sorry." Seung Jo kissed the base of her neck. "Here get on the bed."

"No," she took a few cautious steps. "I think I need to move a little bit."

He watched her navigate through the maze of stuff and Seung Jo ruffled his hair with a yawn. "I will be glad when we get everything sorted and put away. It feels slightly claustrophobic in here right now. I will ask Eun Jo to come and help tomorrow."

"I can help too," Ha Ni began but Seung Jo cut her off with a shake of his head. "No. I don't want you doing anything overly strenuous."

"I don't think opening a box or putting away a few dishes is strenuous Baek Seung Jo." Ha Ni tried to argue but as she made another round across the room, she stopped suddenly. Her face paling with a sharp gasp. Seung Jo stared at her alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"My water broke."

Seung Jo blinked heavily, "what?"

"My water broke," Ha Ni repeated with a sharp edge from the new pain. Her husband stood as still as a statue. "But you are supposed to have two more weeks."

"Well, you can tell them that at the hospital." Ha Ni said breathlessly as spasms began radiating in her lower back. "Which by the way, I would really appreciate getting to as soon as possible."

That brought Seung Jo back to earth. He grabbed her bag and sent a quick text to his family to meet them at Parang. "I think that's everything," Seung Jo said after calling Doctor Gu to let him know Ha Ni was coming in. "Did I forget anything?"

"Me." Ha Ni raised her hand and Seung Jo chuckled. He moved over to her kissing her forehead. "Come on. Let's go have a baby."

Ha Ni nodded nervously. "Okay."

Five hours later and Seung Jo could only stare in amazement at Ha Ni. She had been in intense labor since they had arrived. Doctor Gu had advised against doing an Epidural or any kind of pain-numbing because Ha Ni did not react well to medication. So, his poor wife was dealing with almost non-stop contractions for the past five hours. While he had initially expected to yell or cry (not that he would have blamed her if she did) Ha Ni had been extremely quiet. Seeming to do better by internalizing the pain.

When they first arrived, his whole family had been in the room. Geum Hee had fussed over her and helped get settled into the bed but as the pain became worse, Ha Ni couldn't handle having everyone around her. She grabbed Seung Jo and quietly begged him to get them out.

Baek Seung Jo immediately barked at his family to go to the waiting room. While the others had quickly agreed, it had taken him growling at his mother and forcibly pushing her out the door with his father pulling to get her to leave. Knowing Geum Hee would try to sneak back inside, Seung Jo gave strict instructions to the staff that no one was allowed to come into the room unless summoned by him.

"Thank you." Ha Ni exhaled softly once they were alone.

Seung Jo pushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes with a slight laugh. "I feel like our roles have reversed."

Ha Ni opened her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I feel like I should be talking and you want quiet." Seung Jo teased and she smiled at him which quickly turned into a sharp gasp as another wave hit her. Ha Ni went stiff from the pain and clung to his hand.

Seung Jo laid his forehead against her temple, whispering in her ear until she was able to relax again with a deep sigh. The door opened and Seung Jo whipped around with a glare at the intruder but met the kind face of Doctor Gu. "How are doing Nurse Baek?"

"Tired." Ha Ni slurred and Seung Jo knew she was weakening. He moved to Doctor Gu, "She can't keep this up much longer."

Doctor Gu agreed and moved to examine her process. He smiled at them, "good news. You are ready to push."

Ha Ni almost wept in relief and Seung Jo kissed the top of her head. His eyes on the monitor which showed her heart rate was getting a little high.

"Distract her," Doctor Gu mouthed over to him knowing she needed to calm down before they started pushing.

"Still think it's a boy?" Seung Jo asked casually.

"Yes," Ha Ni mumbled. "You?"

"I don't know," Seung Jo shrugged. "I wish they would have cooperated more during the ultrasounds. Then we could have picked a name easier."

"They are stubborn like their daddy." Ha Ni told him with a small smile while Doctor Gu and Doctor Park got her ready for delivery.

"Very funny," Seung Jo grumbled good-naturedly stealing another kiss. "Besides, I am not the stubborn one."

"Four years," Ha Ni reminded him. "Four years to even get you to admit you liked me."

"Four minutes," Seung Jo corrected. "It took four minutes to get me to like you. It just took me a few extra years to gather up the courage to say it."

"Oh right." Ha Ni poked him but then catching the signal from Doctor Gu, she nodded anxiously. Seung Jo took her hand more nervous at the moment than Ha Ni. "I love you."

"I know." Ha Ni gave a deep push. Her eyes widening and her first small whimper all day coming from her lips. "I love you too."

It took about five minutes of hard pushing with Ha Ni becoming more drained with each one. Her face went gray while her limbs trembled violently from the effort. Doctor Gu and Nurse Park gently encouraging her since Seung Jo had gone deathly quiet at the sight of his wife in distress. Summoning all her strength, Ha Ni gave one last push and finally the cry of the baby erupted around them.

"It's a girl," Doctor Gu declared happily placing the infant on her stomach. Ha Ni burst into tears completely exhausted. Her hands gathering her up into her chest while Seung Jo curled protectively over them both. Doctor Gu and Nurse Park exchanged relieved sighs, giving the new family a moment to recover.

Understanding Seung Jo was not physically capable of leaving Ha Ni at the moment, Nurse Park took over cleaning up the baby and cutting the cord. Ha Ni was being treated by Doctor Gu who knew she was completely depleted. If the delivery had taken even a few more minutes, he would have declared an emergency C-section out of concern for Ha Ni.

Seung Jo realizing Ha Ni had been in danger could not bring himself to leave her long enough to even watch them swaddle their new little girl. He leaned over to whisper to her privately and Ha Ni clung to him, heavy tears still streaming down.

"Is the baby okay?" Ha Ni asked once she caught her breath and Seung Jo smiled shakily, running a hand over her hair. "She is fine."

"It is a girl." Ha Ni stared at him surprised. "I wasn't expecting a girl."

"Me neither," Seung Jo admitted with a chuckle. "You were so sure it was a boy that you convinced me too."

"Congratulations," Nurse Park interrupted softly handing the infant back over to Ha Ni. "What's her name?"

"We never really picked one for a girl." Seung Jo told them, helping Ha Ni gently cradle the baby. "Any ideas?"

"Baek Na Ri," Ha Ni whispered looking at Seung Jo tearfully. "After my mom."

Understanding he pressed a light kiss on both of their heads. "Baek Na Ri it is."

Ha Ni passed her over to him and Na Ri squirmed slightly before turning her face into his chest, reminding him eerily of Ha Ni. He grinned down at his wife who beamed sleepily at the sight of them together.

After about an hour of quiet and letting Doctor Gu and Nurse Park clean up Ha Ni, Seung Jo agreed to let his family come back into the room. Oh Ki Dong had immediately teared up at the sight of Na Ri while Geum Hee fussed over Ha Ni.

Seung Jo stayed close by the bed in case Ha Ni needed a break from the constant barrage of interactions. Eventually, his wife looked over at him wearily, silently asking for some space.

Seung Jo nodded before taking the baby back from his father. "Visiting hours are over. Ha Ni needs to rest."

"Oh no," Geum Hee cried. "I wanted to stay over in case you needed- "

"We're fine Mom," Seung Jo cut off firmly. "You can come back in the morning."

"Come on honey." Soo Chang grabbed his wife's arm. "It's been a long day. Let's go home."

"Fine," Geum Hee moaned before kissing both Ha Ni and Seung Jo with one last tender stroke of Na Ri's cheek. "See you tomorrow."

As they were heading out, Bong Joon Gu poked his head in with flowers. "Hi."

"Come in Joon Gu." Ha Ni gestured for him to enter knowing Seung Jo was about to refuse.

"I won't stay long," Joon Gu said putting the flowers next to her bed. "I only wanted to drop these off and say how happy I am for you both."

"Thank you," Ha Ni told him as he walked over to Seung Jo to meet Na Ri. "She's beautiful." He clapped Seung Jo on the back. "I can't wait to learn from you on how to do this whole thing."

"What, why?" Seung Jo asked slowly and Joon Gu gave them a sheepish smile. "Me and Chris… We're going to be parents too."

Surprised Seung Jo looked over at Ha Ni who was a little wide-eyed. She smiled tentatively, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Joon Gu shuffled sheepishly. "We only found out last week. It took a little convincing but Chris agreed to marry me and I plan on going to England to meet her family soon."

Ha Ni tried to answer but a big yawn stopped her and catching the look from Seung Jo, Bong Joon Gu nodded. "I should go."

He gave Ha Ni a quick kiss on the cheek but as began to leave, his eyes light up. "Hey, maybe mine will end up being a boy. Wouldn't that be something...Then we could arrange a marriage with him and Baek Na Ri."

Ha Ni had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the expression on Seung Jo's face as he clutched Na Ri a little tighter into his chest. "We will see how it goes. Tell Chris congratulations for me."

"I will." Joon Gu waved goodbye and as soon as the door closed, Seung Jo turned to Ha Ni. "My daughter is not marrying Bong Joon Gu's son."

His wife laughed holding her arms out for Na Ri. "I don't think you need to worry about it for a while."

Seung Jo was still grumbling under his breath as he handed over the baby. He sat on the edge of the bed gazing tenderly at Ha Ni. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Ha Ni admitted. "But happy."

"I'm so proud of you," Seung Jo said quietly, "You did amazingly well."

"Thanks," Ha Ni kissed him softly. "It was a little scary there for a minute but she was worth it."

He ran his hand over her back as she began to feed the baby. Ha Ni was pale from the events of the day, exhausted, and slightly nervous about doing something wrong but he honestly didn't think she ever looked more beautiful. "I love you."

She smiled at him knowing today had been as tough on him as it had been on her. "I love you too. We did it."

"Not me.This one was all you," Seung Jo told her firmly and Ha Ni smiled down at Na Ri. "She's beautiful. I think she looks like you, Seung Jo."

Her husband shook his head emphatically, "she has your eyes."

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Well, Joon Gu always said it was my eyes he liked so if his baby is a boy and if she has my eyes-"

"Yah!" Seung Jo yelled and Ha Ni laughed while Na Ri looked at them curiously like she was trying to decipher what they were talking about. Especially once her daddy started poking her mom in the side until she giggled causing Na Ri to bounce a little from the movement.

Seung Jo leaned in for one last kiss before taking Na Ri so Ha Ni could get some sleep. As she began to doze, he sank into the chair content to just watch over his girls throughout the night. He looked down at Na Ri who stared at him with big brown eyes so much like her mothers.

"Hi," Seung Jo said softly taking her tiny finger. "I'm your dad. It's nice to meet you."


End file.
